Little Eagle The repost
by yeth hound
Summary: **finished** This is a COMPLETE repost of LITTLE EAGLE. L/J romance. Friends first.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Peter etc. I do own Vanessa. And probably some others. 

AN: I know, I know, I shouldn't start a new fic until I've finished the others I've got going (I didn't need a letter, the diary of Bill (the pony) and a couple of others.), but this just came to me, and I _needed_ to write it. And Jen will probably kill me if I don't. And Jen, don't worry, you're not Vanessa.

Little Eagle

Lily Evans walked into platform nine and three quarters, fifteen minutes before the Hogwarts express was due to leave.

"It is _so_ good to be back," She said to herself.

"No Petunia, huh?" A voice said from behind her.

"Sirius!" Lily squealed, as Sirius swung her up in a giant hug.

"Hey there, Little Lillian!" Sirius grinned.

"Don't call me -Remus!" Lily had spotted another of her friends.

"Don't call you Remus, huh?" Sirius laughed. 

"No, I meant: Don't call me - James!" Lily finished hugging Remus, and ran over to another boy, and hugged him.

"Don't call you James?" Sirius raised his eyebrows, but Lily ignored him.

"You made prefect! Like me!" She said to James, and kissed him on the cheek.

"And me," Remus added.

"And me! Do I get a kiss?" Sirius made puppy dog eyes at Lily.

"You are not a prefect!" Lily answered.

"True," Sirius grinned, and James and Remus breathed sighs of relief.

"They'd have to be mad to make _him_ a prefect," Another boy came up to them.

"Peter!" Lily smiled.

"Pete-ieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…." Sirius pretended to look miserable, "What did you mean by that comment?"

"You know perfectly well what I meant," Peter answered.

"Lets go get a compartment!" Lily suggested, and -with some help- heaved her trunk onto the train.

"That damn trunk is twice as large as you are!" Sirius complained.

"That's not hard," James said. 

"Shut up!" Lily glared at him. She had been a head shorter than everyone else when they had first met, and the joke had continued for six years even though she was the same height as Remus.

"Won't." James answered.

"I'll make you."

"Like to see you try."

"They still fight like an old married couple." Sirius sighed to Remus.

**__**

~~FlashBack~~

"SHUT UP POTTER!"

"MAKE ME EVANS!"

"FINE! I WILL!"

"God, you two are like an old married couple," Sirius told Lily and James for the millionth time. 

"An old married couple?" Lily snorted, but James was grinning.

"Oh Lily, dearest," He said, kneeling in front of her, "Wilt thou marry me?"

"Oh James!" Lily gasped, and pretended to swoon, "Of course I will!"

"Can I be the best man?" Sirius has asked siriusly (hehe).

"Yes." James laughed.

"Great! And Remus'll be bridesmaid, and Pete-ie can be flower girl!" Sirius said brightly, and Remus choked on his dinner.

**__**

~~End FlashBack~~

"Hello?" A fifth year girl stuck her head into their compartment -just in time to get James's curse that was meant to turn Lily's hair pink.

"Vanessa!" Peter leapt up. "Guys, you know Vanessa!" 

"Yeah." Sirius nodded, as Peter turned Vanessa's hair back to its natural blonde.

"Can I sit with you, Petie-pie?" Vanessa fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Um," Peter looked at his friends.  
"N-" Sirius opened his mouth to say no, but Lily shook her head.

"How about you two go up to the end of the train, there's a free compartment. We cursed the door, so you just need to do the counter curse to Jelly Legs to get in." Lily suggested, smiling. "I'm sure you need a chance to catch up." She said it all with a poker face.

"That's a _wonderful_ idea!" Vanessa grabbed Peter's arm, "Come on Petie-sweetie." She dragged him out of the compartment.

"Thanks Lily." Sirius nodded, "It's always so boring when girls sit with us. They tell everyone our plots."

"Excuse _me_? _I'm_ not a girl?" Lily's voice had an icy edge to it.

"You're not a normal girl, Lil, you're one of us."

Lily flopped down in an armchair in the Gryffindor common room. The train ride was over, as was the feast, and all she wanted to do was rest. 

"Hey Lily." Remus sat down next to her, and Sirius on her other side. Peter was off with Vanessa somewhere, and James sat down on Sirius's other side.

"What is it?" Lily groaned. "I will _not_ go out and pull a prank tonight, I am too tired."

"Aw, poor baby." Sirius said.

"Shut up Sirius." Lily glared at him. "It's eleven o clock, we have school tomorrow, and there is no one in here but us."

"Come for a stroll with us." James said.

"Where to?" 

"Slytherin common room. We want to dye all the boys robes bright pink." Sirius smiled, and Lily laughed.

"Okay. Just this once." She smiled.

"Great." The four of them slipped under James's magically enlarged cloak, and headed to the Slytherin common room. 

"So, Lily, who's robes do you want to do?" Remus asked.

"Snape's." Lily answered, and Sirius sighed.

"I wanted to do Snape's." He pouted. "Pwease, Lily Billy…"

"No. You always get Snape. I want a turn."

"Fine."

The four proceeded in silence to the Slytherin rooms. They put all the Slytherins into a deep sleep, so even if they screamed and yelled, none of them would wake up. Then they dyed all the boys robes bright pink, and all the girls robes baby puke green, and had a look at the common room.

"It needs something." Lily smiled at pointed her wand at everything she thought need a change. Everything that her wand pointed to was instantly covered in lots of garish pink hearts.

"Nice one." James nodded his head in approval. 

"Well, guys, I think our work here is done." Sirius smiled widely.

"For the last time, I AM NOT A GUY!" Lily snapped, "I am a girl. Female."

"Lily, we don't include you in the general population of girls because you're a marauder." Sirius sighed.

"That's just it." Lily's voice was cold, and the anger she had been feeling for a long time spilled over, "I am not a proper marauder. You wouldn't let me sign you map, even though I did a lot of work on it for you. You deliberately lied to me to stop me from becoming an animagus, even though I did a hell of a lot of research for you, and two years worth of your homework." Lily felt her tears brimming over.

"Lily, we did it to protect you," James said soothingly.

"From what?" Lily spat.

"There are all sorts of things that can go wrong in an animagus transformation-"

"And those things can't happen to you?" Lily snarled, "You wouldn't let me become an animagi to help one of my best friends because I'm a girl. Face it. You're all sexist."

"Lily, we did it because we didn't know if your magic wa-" Sirius started,

"Good enough?" Lily slapped Sirius, "The fact that I get higher grades than all of you, have stronger magic than all of you apart from Potter, The fact that none of you would of been able to become animagi without my help, none of that meant _anything_?"

"Lily, please-" James said, but Lily had already stormed off, taking the invisibility cloak with her. "Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right." Sirius said, and Remus looked troubled.

"We should go," He said, "The Slytherins are waking up…"

"Yeah." James nodded, and the three hurried out. They got about three corridors away before they walked right into Filtch. 

"I hate them." Lily sniffed, stalking back to the Gryffindor tower. 

__

No you don't, a voice inside her said, _you're just angry with them_. 

****

Damn right. Lily replied to herself.

__

You should make it up. They're your best friends, and what's this quarrel **really** about?

****

Them not letting me be an animagi, because I'm a _girl_.

__

And how do you become an animagi? Her inner voice coaxed.

****

You make the potion, then you put safeguards on your body and mind, and drink the potion, and then you change.

__

What happened to the fourth part of the potion. The boys only used enough for **three** people.

****

Well, it's indestructible… so the must of hidden it somewhere. I just need to _find_ it…

__

Exactly

Well, that's the first part of Little Eagle done. You like? You hate? Please tell me!

Fire Lizid


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone apart from Vanessa. 

An: Here it is.. the one… the only… SECOND CHAPTER OF LITTLE EAGLE!

Little Eagle

"Guys," Lily said, stepping in front of them in the corridor. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have over reacted like that. And I shouldn't have taken the Cloak."

"It's okay Lily," James nodded, as she passed him the cloak.

"Yeah. We got a detention out of it." Sirius grinned. "Only ninety-eight to go until I break the record."

"What are you sorry for?" Peter asked.

"It's nothing Peter." Remus said.

"To make it up to you, could I humiliate Snape tomorrow evening?" Lily asked, praying for a yes.

"Yeah. We'll go tom-" Sirius started,

"No. I want to do this one alone. As a surprise for you in the morning." Lily smiled.

"Okay." Remus nodded, and poked James and Sirius.

"Fine." James smiled, and Sirius nodded his head.

"Why can't we come?" Peter whined.

"I'll need the cloak and the map," Lily said, ignoring Peter.

"It's not a full moon." Remus said, "So that shouldn't be a problem."

"I've got to do some research," Lily said, "I'll be down for lunch!"

Lily ran up to her room and pulled out a transfiguration book. She flipped through it until she found the spell she needed.

"Now, what to do…" She pursed her lips, "Ah ha! I know. Perfect. And if I do most of it now, it'll take only a few minutes, so I can spend the rest of the night looking for that potion." Lily preformed the spell on her handkerchief and then shrunk the results. Slipping it in her pocket she pulled out another book - on animagi.

"Hey guys!" Lily sat down next to James at the crowded table, "Change of plan. I'm doing it tonight!"

"Okay." James agreed, thinking of the upcoming quidditch match against Ravenclaw. Granted, it was three months away, but he needed to be prepared.

"So, whatcha gonna do?" Sirius asked.

"Not telling!" Lily poked her tongue out at him, "It's a surprise!"

Late that night Lily opened the door to the sixth year boy's dorm.

"Here you go." James pressed the cloak and map into her hand. "Luck."

"Thanks." Lily smiled, and slipped the cloak over her head. She slipped down the stairs and opened the portrait door.

"It's one of _you_, isn't it?" The fat Lady said disapprovingly. Lily said nothing and walked quickly down to the Slytherin common room. She entered went into Snape's dorm, and pulled out the minierized preperpared prank. She enlarged it, then transfigured it to look like one of Snapes robes. She hung it in the wardrobe, and slipped out again.

"Where would they hide it?" She asked herself.

__

In a secret passage? 

****

Yes. Lily thanked herself, and hurried off to check all the secret passages.

"Nothing." She said sadly.

__

Have you tried them **all**?

****

Yes…. But… the shack! Lily ran out of the building and towards the whomping willow. She enlarged her wand into a long, long stick, and poked the tree knot. Lily slipped into the tree, and ran along the passageway, into the shrieking shack.

"I'll check the furniture." She said, and checked the torn up couch, armchair and footrest in the living room. "Poor Remus." Lily sighed, and started on the bed. When she slipped a hand under the mattress, she felt something smooth and hard. Pulling it out, she saw it was a bottle.

"Yes!" Lily smiled triumphantly. She pulled the animagi book out of her robes, and set about preparing the safeguards.

"Finally!" Lily smiled, about two hours later. The safeguards were finished, and all she had to do now was drink the potion. She lifted it to her lips, and poured it down her throat.

Agony. Pain. Lily groaned, and then suddenly she wasn't their. She had changed. Lily changed back again, almost instantly.

"What was I?" She asked herself, then spotted a mirror hanging on the wall. She lifted it down, and set it against the wall. "I hope it doesn't hurt as much this time." She whispered, then willed herself to change.

She changed. Lily waddled over to the mirror and look in.

__

Wow. 

Lily was an eagle. She had a golden head, a white stomach and a brown back.

__

A little eagle. Lily identified herself. She had loved birds of prey when she had been little, and eagle's especially. Some of her favorites had been the white-breasted sea eagle, the osprey, the black breasted buzzard… and the Little Eagle.

Well, I hope you like. Cause I'm going to save this, get off, and do some cooking (oh joy!)… And I'll post this sometime this arvo.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone apart from Vanessa.

AN: Thank you reviews!! I love you all!

Little Eagle

"So, Lily, what'd you do last night?" Sirius asked, as he sat down next to Lily at the breakfast table. 

"Tell us…" James asked. Lily shook her head and he pouted.

"You'll find out when Snape comes in." Lily said, as Remus and Peter sat down.

"Here he comes," Remus pointed to the doorway.

"The spell should go off any moment…now!" Lily said, as Snapes robes transformed themselves into a lion outfit. The lion was dressed in scarlet and gold, and was holding scarlet and gold cheerleading things (You know, the fluffy ball things - I can't remember what they're called.). Lily raised her wand, and Snape started doing a cheerleading routine.

"Go Lions! Go lions! Go, go, go lions!" Snape screamed, jumping around. The head of the Slytherin house preformed the counter curse, and transfigured the lion outfit back into normal robes. "Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, Evans, DETENTION!" The head of the Slytherin house screamed.

"Good one Lil," Sirius said, and the others nodded.

"Thanks guys." Lily smiled, then said in an undertone, "When's the next full moon?"

"Tomorrow." Remus said and Lily patted him on the back.

"It'll be okay." She whispered, and he smiled sadly.

"C'mon, Remus will be waiting." James said irritably to Sirius and Peter. He was annoyed, Lily had been acting weird all day, as if she wanted to tell them something, but couldn't.

"Yeah, we know," Peter said, as he followed James and Sirius into the common room.

"Petie-pie!" Vanessa was waiting in the common room.

"Vanessa," He said weakly.

"Petie, don't go, pwease?" Vanessa fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Sorry, Vanessa," Sirius glared at her, "We gotta go, and Petie Boy has to come."

"Petieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee," Vanessa pouted.

"Sorry," Peter apologized, "I have to. How about you go to breakfast with me? I'll sit with you and your friends."

"Okay!" Vanessa smiled brightly, kissed Peter on the cheek, and went up to her dorm. 

"Thank heavens." Sirius sighed. James pulled the invisibility cloak out of his pocket and they slipped it on. They hurried out of the portrait door.

"Take the cloak off." Lily was standing outside. 

"Lily?" James asked, as he pulled the cloak off.

"Yes. I know you're going to see Remus, and I'm coming." She said, glaring at him, daring him to argue.

"You can't. He'll kill you, because you're human."

"No he won't." Lily smiled triumphantly, "I won't be human. I'm an animagi."

"Since when?" James asked coldly.

"Since the night before last." Lily answered.

"How?" Sirius's voice was flat with anger.

"I found the rest of the potion." Lily answered.

"You lied to us." James's voice was also flat.

"You lied to me to stop me becoming one." Lily answered coldly. "And you can't stop me from coming either."

"Yes we can." James snapped. "Because you are _not_ coming downstairs with us."

"Fine." Lily shrugged. "Go without me."

"We will." James pulled the cloak back on, and Sirius and Peter slipped under it. Lily waited until she was sure they were a few corridors away, then went back into the common room. She looked around, and then threw open the window. Making sure there was no one there, the transformed, and flew out the window. She landed near the Whomping Willow, and transformed again.

"How did you get here so fast?" Peter choked, when the three boys finally arrived. 

"Easy." Lily answered, then transferred her gaze to James. "Can I come yet?"

"No."

"Well, you won't be able to go anywhere if I stay here. You won't be able to let Remus out."

"She's right." Sirius said, then looked at James.

"I know she's right!" James spat, then glared at Lily, "Why the hell did you come?"

"Because I have as much right to do this as you do."

"You had no right to become an animagi!" James near shouted.

"And you had the right to lie to me? To 'protect' me from things that are just as likely to happen to you?" Lily countered. "Face it James. You can't control me, and you're angry about it."

"No. I'm angry because you lied to become an animagi. You lied to _me_."

"And you didn't lie to me?" Lily sneered. "Sirius, what do you think?"

"We did lie to her James." Sirius said slowly, "and now that she's an animagi, there's really no reason she can't come with us."

"Fine. She can come. But if she gets hurt, don't blame me." James said coldly. _Damn it_, he thought to himself, _Why did you do it Lily? I'll die if anything happens to you._

"I'm glad you finally saw sense." Lily said, equally coldly. Then she shrugged, "Remus'll be waiting."

"Transform." James said. "I want to see you do it."

"Fine." Lily transformed, and smiled inwardly at the looks of shook on their faces. James transformed, then Sirius, and finally Peter. Peter scampered under the brances of the willow, and he touched the knot. The willow froze, and Lily followed James, Sirius and Peter into the tunnel. When they reached the shack they saw Remus sitting, snarling and scratching at his fur.

_Remus!_ Sirius called, Lily tensed, shocked at hearing Sirius's voice.

_Who is that_ Remus asked, snarling at Lily.

_It's me. Lily_. Lily experimented with her mindvoice.

_What? Since when are you an animagus?_ Remus asked, looking puzzled.

_Since last night_. Lily answered.

_I told you._ Remus said to James, _I told you she's find a way to become one_.

_I wish you weren't right_. James said, softly, so only Remus could hear.

_Why is it so bad,_

_It would kill me if anything happened to her._

_And it was killing her that we lied to her. We weren't protecting her James. If anything, we were making it worse._

_I suppose_. James said doubtfully. 

_C'mon! Lets go!_ Sirius nipped James's leg.

_Okay, okay,_ James smiled, and followed Sirius out of the shack. Peter clambered onto Remus's back. Lily landed on James's shoulder.

_I'm sorry James,_ She whispered.

_It's okay_.

Well, that's part three done. Please review… pretty please with sugar on? And, Jen, I'm _sorry_. I just need to find a place to work you in, okay?


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own only Vanessa, and April (See Jen, you're in this one!) and Professor Viston.

AN: Nothing to put here :( Oh well… on with the story! And it's AFTER the end of the full moon, K? 

Little Eagle

"Lily, Lily, wake up," Someone was shaking her.

"Wha?" Lily yawned and opened her eyes blearily. 

"Lily, class starts in five minutes," A girl with shoulder length dark brown hair said, "You've got to get ready. I bought you some toast," She added, handing Lily a piece of toast.

"Thanks April," Lily smiled and April smiled back. Lily threw off her blankets and got changed very, very fast. "Where are all the other girls," She asked, trying to brush her hair and eat her toast at the same time.

"Let me," April took the brush out of Lily's hand and brushed Lily's hair quickly, "They've already gone to… oh shit."

"What?" Lily asked.

"We have potions." April said. "Get your books, we have to run."

"Yes." Lily nodded, grabbed her books and joined April as they ran through the castle. They arrived at the potions lesson ten minutes late and out of breath.

"Well, well, well," Professor Viston drawled, "Late girls, tut, tut, tut."

"Sorry Professor," April ducked her head.

"It was my fault," Lily said, "I slept in and April woke me up and helped me get ready."

"Be that as it may," The Professor smiled coldly, "You are late. Ten minutes late. Ten points from Gryffindor and a detention each."

"Yes sir." April nodded, and Lily pulled her down into the only empty desk. It was, unfortunately, at the front. All the desks near James, Sirius, Remus and Peter had been taken by their fanclub of Hufflepuffs (They had potions with Hufflepuffs). 

"Tight git." Lily muttered, as Professor Viston told them what they would be doing today.

"Today you will be making a love potion." The Professor told them, "And not one drop of it will leave this room. We will be testing it, and I have the antidote."

"Yes sir," The class nodded, and they set to work.

"Oh dear." April sighed, "I stink at potions."

"Same." Lily glared at the cauldron, but the two set to work anyway. "Thanks for waking me up this morning." 

"It's okay," April smiled at her. Their potion turned deep purple, it was almost black. "Hey, It's the same colour as my eyes."

"It is?" Lily looked at April's eyes, "I didn't know you had purple eyes. I thought they were blue."

"I used to enchant them a different colour." April explained, "when I was a little girl people used to be afraid of my eyes -I'm muggleborn- and I never had any friends. When I found out about Hogwarts, the first thing I wanted to do was change the colour of my eyes. Unfortunately, they've become resistant to the spell now."

"Not unfortunately." Lily said, studying April, "I like them."

"Thanks." April smiled. "Hey! It's done!"

"Oh no!" Someone shouted as their cauldron tipped over, splashing the marauders fanclub with love potion.

"What happened?" Professor Viston snapped, and everybody looked at him. The potion started to work -you just had to absorb it through the skin, not drink it- and the five hufflepuff girls fell instantly in love with their teacher.

"Oh dear," April fought to keep a smile off her face.

"Yes," Lily nodded, clutching her sides, as the hufflepuffs crowded around the professor.

"Somebody stop them!" He shouted, leaping onto his desk.

"Impermedia!" April and Lily grinned, and raised their wands at the three moving hufflepuffs.

"Impermedia!" James, Sirius and Remus took care of the other three before Lily and April had a chance.

"Thankyou." The Professor heaved a great sigh of relief, "Twenty points to Gryffindor, and your" He looked at April and Lily, "Detentions are removed. Class dismissed." He took out a small bottle - the antidote- as the class filed out. 

"Well, that was fun," Lily fell into place beside James. April fell back with a small sigh. "April!" Lily called, seeing her move away, "Come on!"

"Okay," April smiled shyly at the marauders.  
"Guys, this is April. April, this is-"

"James." Sirius said,

"Remus," James grinned widely.

"Peter." Remus didn't blink an eyelash,

"And Sirius." Peter smiled.

"Hello. Sirius, James, Remus, Peter." April looked at each marauder as she said their real name. "That was seriously stupid."

"Why thanks." Sirius grinned.

"Hurry up." Lily glared at the boys, "Or we'll miss transfiguration." 

The six finished all their classes for the day, retired to bed, and woke up the next morning, in time for the first quidditch match of the season.

"Morning," Lily sat down next to the four boys, and April sat next to her.  
"Quidditch day!" James smiled widely and looked at April, "Do you follow Quidditch?"

"Yes." April nodded. "My younger brother is on the Ravenclaw team. He makes sure I follow."

"We're playing Ravenclaw today." Sirius obsevered, then groaned.

"What?" James asked, then he also groaned as Vanessa came up to them.

"Petie-pie!" She wrapped her arms around Peter and kissed him.

"What is it Vanessa?" Peter asked, glaring at her.

"Nothing Petie sweetums." Vanessa simpered, "Sit with me and Drue?"

"No." Peter answered, pouring milk onto his cereal.

"Why not?" Vanessa pouted.

"I don't want to." Peter answered. 

"Please Petie Pie?" Vanessa begged.

"No." Peter looked at her. "Go away Vanessa. We're not seeing each other anymore."

"P-Petie?" Vanessa's lip wobbled, and she burst into tears. She ran off, and her friend Drue followed.

"That was harsh Peter, even for you." James said, standing up. "C'mon Sirius, Remus."

"Coming." The two stood up and followed James out of the dining hall.

"Lets go get seats." Lily stood up, as did Peter and April. They wandered out onto the Quidditch Pitch, Peter headed over to McGonnagall -he was commentator- and :Lily and April sat as high as they could go.

"AND HERE COME THE TEAMS!" Pete, shouted into the megaphone, "ON THE GRYFFINDOR SIDE WE HAVE: DREWET -THIS YEARS CAPTIAN-, POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, JONES, JONES AND FAWCEET! ON THE RAVENCLAW SIDE WE HAVE: THOMAS, CHRISTIONSON, BOOT, WEST-"

"Go Adrian!" April cheered as her brothers name was called.

"-WHITE, LOVEJOY AND VEAN!" Peter finished and the captains shook hands. The match started, and pretty soon it was Gryffindor leading 120-100. Suddenly, the Gryffindor seeker, James (~A/N I don't know weather he's seeker or chaser, and seeker fits in better with this story.) went into a spectacular dive. Then, a bludger came out of nowhere and hit him. James's broom swerved off course, and he began to slip.

"JAMES!" Lily screamed, along with the whole stadium. James hit the ground with a sickening crunch and the game stopped. The Ravenclaw team flew down along with the Gryffindor team and Charles Thomas -the beater who had hit the bludger- started apologizing profusely. Lily felt like her stomach had fallen out and she stared down with a look of horror on her face.

__

Please let him be alright, Lily started to shake, and April led her slowly down, people making way for James's best friend. _Oh god_. Lily realized, _I have a crush on James._

Well, there's some luuuuuuuuuuuuurve in the air… hehe. Hope you liked it!


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone. Not even April. She is owned by Jen, because she is Jen…ehe. Some random teachers and students are mine, but they don't count. Oh yeha, I own Vanessa… but you can have her. 

AN: I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOo sorry this has taken so long to write and get up… Very, very sorry. I beg your forgiveness. And Jen, your request comes true in this chapter… only in a more humiliating way…

Little Eagle

"Out. _Out_! He needs rest!" Madame Pippy shooed everyone away from James's bed. 

"Get better, prongs bud." Sirius patted James's shoulder. James was still unconscious.

"We'll come back later," Lily said, and followed April out. Sirius, Remus and Peter were behind her.

"We'll see you guys later." Sirius said, and Lily turned around.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"To get his broom and robes." Sirius told her. "Do you want to come?"

"No. It's okay." Lily gulped. "I think I'll just go and get him some books and stuff…"

"Alright. We'll see you in the common room." Sirius walked off, Peter close behind.

"He'll be okay Lily," Remus patted her shoulder.  
"I know." Lily smiled weakly. "At least he'll get a second shoot at the match."

"Yeah." Remus hurried off to find Peter and Sirius.

"You like him." April said flatly.

"Remus? _No_!"

"No. James." April smiled. "I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Sirius would never let me live it down if he knew." Lily sighed. "I just _knew_ when he fell off his broom."

"Well, at least you're friends with him. He knows you. He likes you." 

"I wish… I wish he _liked_ me though."

"Have you seen the way he looks at you?" April asked.

"No. What way?"

"He adores you. And you like him. And there's a ball coming up…"

"And who do you want to go with?" Lily laughed.

"I'm already going with someone. He asked me this morning."

"Who?"

"Peter…" April muttered.

"_Who?_"

"Peter." April blushed.

"I didn't think he could get anyone to like him. I thought he'd given Vanessa a love potion."

"I just couldn't say no. He looked so pitiful. Don't ask me why."

"I won't. Let's just drop this topic and go to Hogsmead, so I can get James something. A book of pranks or something like that."

"Okay." April nodded, and the two headed in the direction of the one eyed witch. (it is a one eyed witch right? Or am I confused?)

"Here you go James." Lily sat down in a chair next to James's bed and put something silently on his bedside table. "The book of pranks you wanted last time we were in Zonko's." She grimaced, looking at the piles of gifts from friends and fanclubs. Lots of roses. James didn't like roses. And lots of chocolate. _Lots_ of chocolate. "James Potter, if you don't wake up, I will never speak to you again. I mean it."

"Bit of a contradiction don't you think?" James's eyes were open.

"You're awake!" Lily kissed his cheek lightly before wrapping him in a massive bear hug. 

"Don't squeeze so hard," James wheezed.

"Sorry."

"Oh god. Who sent those?" James glared at the roses.

"Lets see." Lily picked up a bunch and peered at the card. "To darling Jamesie, You simply _must_ get well in time for the ball. It would be horrid if you missed it. I thought your quidditch match was horrid, especially that Charles Tomas. Get well soon, love, Mandy M."

"Oh dear lord." James moaned.

"What's the bet that Tomas is found dead in one of the corridors before the day's out?" Lily asked.

"Lily, do me a favor."

"Sure. Anything for poor, sick little Jamesie."

"Shut up." James glared at her. "Get rid of all the roses."

"Okay." Lily raised her wand and transfigured them piles of roses into air. "Better?"

"Yeah. Thanks Lil."

"He's awake!" About fifty girls came running into the hospital wing.

"Save me!" James muttered to Lily.

"Out! Out! All of you! Out!" Lily shouted.

"Why? You're allowed in!" Snapped one girl, Patrica Morgan a Hufflepuff fifth year (Lily, James and co. are sixth years, k?)

"James is not well. A large amount of noise could send him into a relapse that might last for several weeks. And the ball is next week." Lily snapped. "Now _out_!"

"Yes! Out out out out!" Madame Pippy hustled in. "Honestly, I leave for a moment, and you all come running in. Get out!" She spotted Lily getting up to leave, "not you dear. You can stay if you want."

"Thanks." Lily sat down again and took James's hand.

"So what's this about a ball?" He asked, grinning wickedly. "And how many pranks should we play?"

"Oh James!" Lily laughed, "Is that _all_ you think about?"

"Yes." He smiled again and Lily's heart thumped uncomfortably in her chest.

"So prongs, who're you taking to the ball?" Sirius flopped down on his bed and James sat down on his.

"Sarah McKenzie." James grinned goofily.

"You have got to be kidding!" Sirius exclaimed. "She is the bitchiest seventh year around!"

"Who?" Remus had walked in.  
"James is taking _Sarah McKenzie_ to the ball."

"That bitch?" Remus curled his lip. "I thought you had taste."

"You're just jealous." James was annoyed.

"What of?" Sirius asked. "She's a cow."

"No she's not! She's wonderful!" James snarled, and stormed out. He didn't want to fight with Sirius and Remus, not on his first night out of the hospital wing, but he didn't like people critizing him, or saying he had no taste.

"What's up, Prongs?" Peter was coming up the stairs as James was storming down them.

"I'm taking Sarah McKenzie to the ball." James answered, "And Sirius and Remus are calling her a bitch."

"She _is_ a bitch!" Peter told him coldly, "I'm not surprised they were calling her one."

"She's _not!_" James shoved Peter aside and stormed into the common room. He spotted Lily talking to April in the corner. "At least Lily will support me." He muttered, and walked over to her.

"It's nice to see you up." Lily said to him, as he sat down next to her.

"Yeah." James said.

"What is wrong with you?" Lily asked.

"Sirius, Remus and Peter are calling my date to the ball a bitch."

"Who are you taking?" Lily felt her heart go cold.

"Sarah McKenzie."

"_WHAT? _You are taking the bitch queen from hell?" Lily was furious.

"What is everyone's problem with her?" James yelled. "She's beautiful!"

"And that excuses her from everything she's ever done?" Lily spat. "You are so shallow."

Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and April weren't talking to James. And neither were any of the other Gryffindors. James was a practical outcast, and he was feeling it. He had to spend more and more time with Sarah, and he was beginning to understand why everyone thought she was a bitch. But he wouldn't back down. He was lonely, and playing pranks wasn't getting him anywhere. At the full moon, three days before the ball, he'd gone to the willow, but he hadn't gone in. He just couldn't face his friends. So on the night of the ball he was getting ready, Sirius, Remus and Peter acting as if he wasn't there. He got ready as fast as he could, and he went to the great hall to meet Sarah.

"You look great, Lily." April said, as they walked down. Sirius and Remus had gone down to meet their dates, Peter had gone as well for some reason, and Lily was going stag. 

"So do you." Lily smiled, and the two looked at their robes. Lily was wearing beautiful green robes, and April was wearing deep purple ones. Once they reached the hall Lily felt April stiffen beside her.

"That dickhead." April choked. Peter was standing in the entrance hall, holding Vanessa's hand and kissing her.

"Don't go. I have a plan." Lily grabbed April's arm as April turned to go, and she whispered something in her ear. April laughed and nodded. 

"I'd just like to say something before we start." Lily had gone up on stage, and asked the band that was playing if she could say something. They had agreed. Lily whispered something to her wand, and pointed it to a wall. The entire population of Hogwarts looked at the wall, and suddenly a close-up of April and Peter. April punched Peter, and knocked him out. All the little decorations were suddenly showing April punching Peter and knocking him out. Everyone was laughing, and they looked over to where Peter was lying knocked out on the floor and April smiling happily. For the rest of the evening, all you had to do was look at the decorations, and you could see April knocking Peter out. It was very amusing.

"Go and get me a drink." Sarah ordered a random Gryffindor. The Gryffindor refused, and Sarah slapped her. James gaped at her. Then he remembered last year, when Sarah had had the Slytherin first years as her slaves, and how she'd bribed people to do her homework. How she'd called Lily a whore, and had put her in the hospital wing for being friends with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. And the year before that, when she'd demanded that the house elves be punished for leaving her washing uncleaned, even though the entire school was in mourning, because one of the teachers -Professor Bued- had been murdered by Voldemort the day before.

"I have to apologise." He said to himself, and went to find his friends. His real friends. But then he saw Lily, dancing with someone, laughing, kissing. His stomach twisted into a cold knot. Lily saw him, and looked down at the ground. Then Charles Tomas, the boy she'd been dancing with, patted her arm, and she laughed and started dancing again.

__

She's dancing with **him**? The boy who hit the bludger that nearly killed me? James though bitterly to himself. The bludger hadn't nearly killed him, and Sirius had done the same thing more than once, and nobody -not even the person he had hit- had blamed him James was lying to himself, and he knew it. _She can't even look at me anymore._

"James! There you are!" Sarah had come up behind him and had grabbed his arm. "Lets dance!"

"Yes. Let's." James turned away, and took Sarah's hand. 

If he'd stayed a moment longer, he would have seen Lily step away from Charles, shake her head, and run out of the great hall. But he didn't.

Long enough? Does it make up for my non-postingness? Hope you liked it!

Fire Lizid.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own them, K? And Jen owns April. I do own Melinda though.

AN: I am sorry this has taken ages! I've got so much homework it's not funny! I had TWO assignments due today - neither of which I handed in (two reasons - a) I was off sick and have been almost all week, and b) I haven't finished either of them yet).

Little Eagle

Lily sat on her bed, her eyes filled with tears. _I **let** Charles **kiss** me. And **James** saw!_

****

So? He's going out with the bitch. Why should he care?

__

I care. I don't like Charles Tomas. I like James, and now he'll think I like him-

****

Slow down. Who'll think you'll like who?

__

Charles will think I like him, and James will think I like Charles!

****

And that'll make James jealous.

__

But Charles nearly **killed** James!

****

No he didn't. He put him in the hospital wing.

Lily groaned. "I don't want to think this anymore." There was a tapping at the window. Lily ran over to it and flung it open. And owl screeched in surprise, and then flew in.

"Mist?" Lily gasped, and pulled the letter off its leg. It was indeed Mist, and it had a letter from Melinda, Lily's wizard penpal. Mist flapped away again, and Lily flopped down on her bed to read it.

__

Dear Lily.

I was delighted to get your last letter. I'm sorry that James is in the hospital wing, I hope he gets better soon. And I'm glad you've finally realized that you like him. It was obvious, even to someone over a thousand miles away.

It's a real pity he's dating the Bitch Queen from Hell, but he'll leave her eventually. It's not like they'll get married or anything.

It's good that you're making a few more female friends! You need them! Guys are all very well and good, but it takes a while for me to get my girl things advice to you.

There's not much news at this end, but I want to know EVERYTHING that goes on between you and James. From kisses to nods of the head in the corridor. Anyway, I must go. Mother is shouting for me again -honestly, you'd think she could make her won breakfast once in a while!

Love you, 

Melinda.

Lily smiled, Melinda's letters always cheered her up. 

"I'd better write back right now." She said, "Otherwise I'll forget." Lily pulled out a quill and some parchment, and started to write.

__

Dear Mel,

James is out of the hospital wing. And we just had a ball. I left it about ten minutes ago. Unfortunately, I left about an hour early. You see, I was dancing with the guy who hit the bludger that hit James, and he was telling jokes, and I was laughing, then he **kissed** me. I don't **like** him! And James saw. And James stalked off and danced with BQFH. I don't know what to do. I like him SOOOOOOO much, but now…

Anyway, that's all my news of importance. People will be coming back soonish, and I don't want to talk to anyone. Not now. So I'm going to go to bed, go to sleep, and face it in the morning.

Yes, you would think your mother could make her own breakfast.

Love you,

Lily.

Lily smiled, and quickly got changed. She slipped into bed and closed her eyes. _I must post that letter in the morning_. 

"Lily! Lily, I _know_ you're not asleep!" April pulled Lily's hangings aside and smiled at her. "And you'll want to hear this!"

"Okay, okay," Lily opened her eyes and smiled at April. "What's happened?"

"James broke up with the bitch!" April grinned. 

"_What?_" Lily smiled even wider than April, but it gradually faded away into a frown.

"What's wrong?" April asked.

Lily told her what had happened at the ball.

"Shit." April said simply. 

"Yes. So _why_ did James break up with queen of bitch?"

"Apparently, according to Sirius - who was there-, she called you a whore, and he blew up at her. In front of the whole school. You might have a chance after all…" April smiled, and Lily nodded.

"Night, April."

"Night Lily." The two slept, and neither of them woke, the whole night through. Not even when an invisible person slipped into their room.

"I hate that dickhead!" James snarled, punching his pillow.

"Who?" Sirius asked, from his position on his bed.

"Charles Tomas!"

"Why? Because he put you in the hospital wing for a few nights? You've never hated anyone for that before, not even when Rigly broke your leg."

"No. Because _he_ kissed Lily!"

"You can't protect her from guys James." Remus told him.

"I don't want to." James muttered, and only Sirius heard. 

"Prongs bud, go and have a snoop in Lil's room, find out who she likes," Sirius whispered. 

"Good idea." James nodded, and stood up. "I'm going out."

"Where?" Remus looked at him.

"I dunno. For a wander." James said, but he had a suspicion that Remus knew where he was really going. James pulled the invisibility cloak on, and he headed for the girls dormitories.

James opened the door of Lily's dorm, and looked around. He padded in, checked that all the girls were sleeping, then headed for Lily's bed. He looked at the stuff on her bedside table. Pretty normal. A hairbrush, mirror, photo of her parents, and a couple of letters.

"What do we have here?" He picked them up and opened them.

"_Dear Lily_…?"

Sorry it's short, but I have to go and do those assignments I mentioned… *shudder*

Hope you liked it!

Fire Lizid


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I do not own anyone, apart from random teachers and students. Jen owns April, as she is April…

AN: I know this is going to be really short. I can feel it. And I want to get it up before I go out (in about an hour) so it HAS to be short. SORRY! But part eight (am I _really_ up to part seven here?) should be out tomorrow as a) I've got it all planned out and b) It's a public holiday! WHOOPEE!

Little Eagle

__

"Dear Lily…" James started to read, but stopped when he heard a whimper from Lily's bed.

"Please, no… don't… go away! Just go away! Please, leave me alone!" Lily was sobbing in her sleep, and James pulled aside the hanging things, to reveal that Lily was curled up and her hands were protecting her face from unseen enemies. James pulled a chair _(AN: it was just there okay!)_ over to the side of her bed, and pulled one of her hands away from her face. Her eyes were full of tears, and her pillow was wet with them.

"Hush little Lily," He whispered, then started to sing, 

"_Hush little Lily, don't say a word, Jamesie's gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

and if the mocking bird don't sing, Jamesie's gonna buy you a diamond ring.

If that diamond ring don't shine, Jamesie's gonna buy you a something something dime,

And if that something something dime turns to brass, Jamesie's gonna buy you a looking glass.

And if that looking glass should fall, Jamsie's gonna buy you a bouncy ball,

And if that-"

"James, James, are you in here?" Sirius hissed from the window. He was floating on his broomstick - which he kept hidden under his bed.

"What is it?" James hissed. He was suddenly angry at Sirius, for interrupting this precious moment with Lily - even if Lily _was_ asleep. 

"McGonnagall has started her rounds. She's in the first year boy's dorm now. It won't take long from her to get to ours, you've got to come!"

"Okay," James said reluctantly. He stood up, and hurried to the window. He slipped on the broom behind Sirius, and the two flew off into the night.

The letter lay forgotten on the floor.

You didn't think I'd let them have it _that_ easy, did you?

I told you it was short. Very short. Barely 300 words. But as I said, it should be updated tomorrow. Hey, try and guess who this is: @(-_-)@

Hehe

Fire Lizid


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I do not own them. Jen owns (and is) April, but I do own Vanessa, and Sarah (who luckily aren't in this chapter.). And I take full responsibility for Remus's middle name…

AN: I felt so guilty that the last chapter was so short so I just had to keep going (six hours later - of course).

Little Eagle

Lily blinked, and she stretched in the morning sun.

__

Odd, she thought, _I was sure I shut the hangings. And thought April closed the curtains last night._

"Morning!" She said cheerfully to April, who was already up.

"Morning Lil," April nodded, then spotted the letter on the floor. "I don't remember that being there…"

"It must have blown off in the night." Lily picked it up, and slipped it in one of her drawers. She grabbed the letter she had written to Melinda, and smiled at April. "I'm just going to post this."

"Okay." April nodded, "I'll meet you at breakfast."

"Great!" Lily smiled, and wandered down to the common room, where she spotted James and Sirius lounging around.

"What are you so happy about?" Sirius grumbled. McGonnagall had caught them as they climbed in the window, and assuming they were up to some mischief, had told them that if they could play tricks on people while they were supposed to be sleeping, they could clean up the potions room too. The hufflepuff first years had been the last ones in the room, and at least five of the cauldrons (full of a potion to make people turn into frogs - made with _lots_ of frog guts) had exploded. As a result, they had not slept well.

"What's up with you?" Lily glared at him.

"We got a midnight detention for being out of bed," James yawned. "You off to breakfast?"

"No. The owlery. I have mail to post."

"We'll come." James said, and he and Sirius followed Lily out of the common room.

"Sleep well?" Sirius asked Lily, winking at James.

"Yes." Lily nodded. "I think I have a guardian angel."

"Why?" James asked, and Sirius was trying to stop himself from sniggering.

"Because last night, when my nightmare started, the one with the red eyes that chase me and turn into a snake, and then turn into a person, and then there's lots of green light, and then there's just the eyes, that one," James and Sirius nodded, Lily had told them about that particular nightmare before. Lily continued, "Then there was singing, and it was so beautiful. I couldn't here the words, but it started with '_hush little Lily_'. I felt so safe…" She smiled, then jumped as Dumbledore came around the corner. His eyes were not twinkling.

"Good morning, Lily, James, Sirius." He smiled briefly, "I do apologize for eavesdropping, but the dream you just described…" He looked hard at Lily.

"Yes?"

"It sounds like a dream of Voldemort." He said simply. James grabbed one of Lily's shoulders, and Sirius the other, as she slumped in shock.

"W-what does it mean?" She asked, trembling.

"I would like to speak to you alone." He said gravely. Lily nodded, then glanced down at the letter in her hand. "I'm sure James and Sirius will post that for you." James and Sirius nodded.

"My owl's name is-"

"Cheska." James grinned at her.

"Yeah. Tell her to take it to Mel, she'll know what to do."

"Okay." James took the letter from Lily, and waved as she followed Dumbledore away.

"You _sang_ to her?" Sirius sniggered.

"It's what my mother used to do when I had nightmares." James defended himself.

"Hush little Lily?"

"It's the only lullaby I know." James said, thinking _thank god he doesn't know about the Jamesie bits…_

"Are you going to read it?" Sirius asked, indicating the letter.

"No." James slipped it into his pocket, and the two boys headed for the owlery. _Never. Lily deserves privacy. She deserves everything. Well, everything that's good. She doesn't deserve death or anything like that…_

"Lily, please have a seat," Dumbledore indicated a chair in front of his desk. Lily nodded and sat down.

"What does this mean?" She asked.

"It means you are threatened by Voldemort." He said. "But we all are. You are especially threatened. I can give you a charm to stop you dreaming… if you want."

"Yes." Lily nodded, guardian angels were all very well and good, but this was a better solution. She didn't like dreaming at all.

"Okay, the charm is…"

April sat in the great hall, tapping her fingers on her plate.

"Waiting for Lily?" James and Sirius came in and sat down.

"Yeah." April nodded.

"She's gone to see the headmaster." James said, but Lily came running in at that very moment, and she sat down next to April.

"Hide me!" She squealed.

"From…"

"Snape! Malfoy! I just enchanted their clothes so they screamed 'I am a dorkus!' and they are going to _kill_ me.

"Those-" James began, his blood boiling at the thought of anyone hurting Lily, but Sirius kicked him. "Thanks Siri." He whispered. Siruis just grinned, but his grin faded at the sight of Charles Tomas walking over to them. 

"Um…Lily… could I talk to you for a moment?" He asked, then added pointedly, "Alone."

"Whatever you have to say can be said in front of my friends." Lily said, and she felt April squeeze her hand.

"Okay…" Charles's face paled slightly, but he took a deep breath and continued. "Lily, I was wondering if you'd- if you'd- if you'd be my girlfriend?"

"No!" Sirius grabbed James, as James made to thump Charles. Luckily no one else noticed.

"Um…" Lily gulped, and James did too, Lily's reply meant everything. "Charles, I think you got the wrong idea at the ball last night… I don't really like you…"

"Oh. I see. How nice of you to tell me." Charles said coldly. 

"I like you as a person! I just don't _like_ like you!" Lily called, but slumped as he walked coldly away. James smiled slightly.

"I am so bored!" Sirius groaned, and flopped down on a couch in the common room.

"I'll play exploding snap with you," Peter offered, and Sirius nodded. 

"Chess?" April asked Lily, and Remus repeated the offer to James. The three pairs played for a while, until Remus beat James for the seventh time in twenty minutes. This time, he'd beaten him in four moves.

"You cheated!" James pouted.

"I did not!"

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"Did not!"

"Did."

"Did not."

"Did."

"I swear I didn't."

"Who swears and on what?" James demanded.

"I, Remus Lupin-"

"_Full_ name!" James told him, and Remus groaned.

"I, Remus Ethelbert Lupin, swear on the marauders map and on James's invisibility cloak that I did not cheat!""

"Okay." James nodded, but April was laughing her head off.

"Your middle name is _Ethelbert_?"

"Yes." Remus glared at her, then at James.

"Ethelbert…" Soon April had Lily laughing, and she got Sirius laughing, who got James laughing, who got Peter laughing, but Remus stayed glaring stonily at them.

Okay… Okay…. The stuff about Remus's middle name was purely comic relief (I was bored one day and told Jen that this Remus's middle name would be Ethelbert). Ethelbert is the name of Ethelbert the tiger, a character from a kiddies five minute tv show. I hope you enjoyed! Oh yeah the @(-_-)@ thing was Leia from starwars (skye got it right!!! WAHOOO! Okay, I'm hyper…)

Fire Lizid


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own them not… April is owned by Jen… Vanessa and other MUPs (made up characters) are mine, but you can have them… Professor Layeh is the librarian. Tolkien owns LOTR.

AN: This chapter is a) short, and, b) doesn't have much to do with Lily and James's relationship… but it IS necessary… to further the plot.

Little Eagle

Lily swatted James with her potions homework.

"Will you _shut_ up?" Lily snapped, as James grinned at her.

"Nah."

"We'll never get this done," Lily threw up her hands in exasperation.

"So…?" James smiled at her.

"I do _not_ want to fail potions!" Lily snapped. 

"Fine, we'll study." 

"Good. What do we put in a forgetfulness potion?"

"I forgot."

"Haha. _Very_ funny." Lily rolled her eyes at James, "Seriously, what _do_ you put in a forgetfulness potion?"

"I'm was being serious." James grinned ruefully at her. "I left my potions book in the library."

"You actually _go_ in there? I didn't think that was possible-"

"Shut up! I wasn't there to _study_! I was there pulling a prank."

"With your potions book?" Lily raised an eyebrow.

"I needed it to hide my dungbombs. Professor Layeh searches everything else…"

"Lets go and get it." Lily suggested, and the two stood up and headed for the library.

April sat in the library, quietly reading her book - the lord of the rings.

"April?" Remus had come in, and sat down next to her. They were in one of the most disused parts of the library, right at the back of the potions section.

"Hey Remus." April smiled at him, "Or should I say… Ethelbert?"

"I am changing my name as soon as I get out of school." Remus said firmly.

"What to?"

"I don't know. Something starting with J maybe."

"Why J?"

"Because…my older brothers name was Jonathon. He…he died the same night I was attacked…" Remus's voice was hoarse, and his tone indicated he didn't want to talk about it.

"Have you read Lord of the Rings?" April asked, searching for a conversation topic.

"Yeah!" Remus said enthusiastically. "Who do you think is the best character?"

"So totally Gollum!" April said, and they began talking.

"Wow. I've never talked to someone who actually _understood_ what I was saying about the Lord of the Rings." Remus was said, smiling brightly, about half an hour later.

"Yeah. None of my family cared, and neither did many of my friends.." April sighed.

"None of my family understand why I love muggle things… even when I was little, I loved muggle books, Jon used to get them for me. Jon understood…" Remus looked down, fighting tears.

"It's okay Remus, it'll always be okay." April touched his hand softly, Remus looked up, and their eyes met.

"Now, where did I leave it?" James mused, with Lily grumbling under her breath behind him.

"Honestly! We could be putting in valuable study time here…"

"I remember!" James cried, and Professor Layeh glared suspiciously at him.

"Where did you leave it?" Lily hissed, pointedly under her breath.

"In the back of the potions section." James said, then grinned, "To the potions section and beyond!" Lily scowled, but chased after James as he ran towards the potions section. He suddenly stopped and Lily skidded to a halt behind him.

"What?" She hissed.  
"We'll be going now…" James said, backing away and pulling Lily with him. April and Remus were rather…busy.

"Yes." Lily was attempting to keep a grin off her face, with no results. She and James managed to get about four isles away before they started laughing. 

"About time…" James wheezed, clutching his sides.

"Yeah…" Lily started giggling again. "We'd better get back to out homework," She laughed, and they walked off, laughing.

Well, it is needed, and you'll see why in later chapters! I hope you liked it!

Fire Lizid


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own them. April is owned by (and is) Jen. Vanessa, Sarah, and a few MUP's are mine… but you're welcome to them.

AN: I'd like you to know that this fic has been updated 4 times while none of my others have been touched. There will have to be a gap between this and the next update (say 5 days - maybe less) so I can work on my other fics. Sorry. Last chapter I accidentally left out the 'the' in The Lord of the Rings. I am deeply apologetic. 

Jen… this is your BIG PART! WAAAAAAAAAHOOO!!! Sort of… well, anyway…HERE YOU GO!

This chapter is especially for Jen. And I've never dedicated a chapter before (or a fic!), but this chapter is dedicated to Jen, for being such a good friend and having such _long_ reviews. 

Little Eagle

April picked the letter off her bed and opened it quickly. She and Remus had to do their potions assignment, and it was due the next day. She pulled the letter out and went pale. Ashen faced she bolted from the room, and down through Hogwarts, out into the ground, leaving two of her friends staring after her in astonishment. Lily and James. Remus, Sirius and Peter were raiding the kitchens for study-snacks, but Lily and James were frantically doing herbology homework - which they had neglected until that point, only to find that it was due in the first lesson of the next day.

"April?" James asked, as she ran wordlessly past.

"I'll go see if I can find what upset her." Lily said, and hurried up to the dorm. She picked up the letter from the floor, and scanned it quickly.

__

Dear Miss West.

We regret to inform you that, following a raid on the small village of Thisleton by Voldemort, your parents were killed in a fire lit by a Death Eater. They did not have their wands. During the holidays you will be staying with your Aunt-

Lily didn't bother to read anymore. She rushed down into the common room and grabbed James's arm.

"We've got to go!" She said, pulling him along, "April got a letter from the ministry, her parents…" James didn't need to hear anymore. 

"Come on." They started to run, and James pulled the Marauders map out of his pocket. "She's in the forest," He panted, as they got out of the castle. "If we can make it to the edge-"

"Yes!" Lily nodded, she understood. She caught James's hand and pulled him as she put on a burst of speed. They reached the outskirts of the forest and James had another look at the map.

"She's directly ahead of us." He told Lily. "But… What the hell-"

"What?" Lily asked urgently, looking between James and the Forest.

"Snape, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and a large number of the other Slytherins are all wandering the forest, but they're all headed for a central point. There's a unlabeled dot -it must be a concealer spell- waiting in the clearing they're heading for. There are some Slytherins there already. April's going to run right into them…"

"We have to warn her!" Lily transformed instantly, and waited for James to do so as well before launching herself into the sky.

_I'll see if I can spot her from the air, you go straight ahead and try and catch up with her_ Lily instructed, and James nodded. He galloped off, and Lily soared upwards, eyes straining in the darkness to see her friend. Unable to see anything, she went below the tops of the trees, and flew along, until she saw James, shining in the moonlight.

__

Wow. I can't get over how good he looks as a stag**,** Lily thought, _No time for that_. She chided herself, _I **have** to find April…before…_ Lily shook her head to clear it of her hopeless thoughts, and flapped frantically to catch up with James. Once she had gotten up enough momentum, she let herself glide to land on his shoulder.

__

No see? He asked.

_No._ Lily said sadly, then she stiffened. _I think we're getting close to the unlabeled dot man. We'd better check the map._

_Sure_ James transformed, and Lily gave a shriek of angry rage as she found herself perching on nothing. "You were right," James told the hissing eagle, "It's right ahead, and April's there. She's not moving at all. Transform, we'll go on foot." Lily transformed.

****

Not the wisest thing to do. Her inner self said.

__

Shut up. I don't have **time** to argue with myself! Lily snapped silently. But she had to admit that it probably wasn't the most sensible thing to do - at least not for her. James's bulk as a stag would be spotted instantly, but hers…

"Coming?" James asked.

"Yes." Lily nodded, and they moved silently forward, until they stood at the very edge of the clearing. April had obviously been stunned, and a tall man with his hood pulled right over his face was standing in front of her. Another cloaked figure was holding April in a sitting position, and the others had formed a ring around them - all on their knees.

"Ah yes," The tall man turned to face Lily and James, "I see more uninvited guests have arrived. Uninvited, but not unwanted." He lifted his wand arm, and Lily and James found themselves whipped forward until they were facing the man. He pointed his wand at April, and she came groggily to life, but when she saw the tall man she started screaming and thrashing around. 

"Shall I silence her, master?" The person who had been holding her asked, carefully keeping his head bowed.

"No. It will be more _entertaining_ this way." The tall man said. He looked at April, and April glared back at him from her position on the ground. He crouched down until his face was level with April's. "Do you know who I am?" He asked.

"Voldemort," April hissed, and beofre anyone could stop her she pulled her hand away from the man holding her and punched Voldemort under his hood.

"That was not wise." Voldemort stood up, and touched one long, bony hand to his mouth. It came away with blood on it. "Not wise at all."

"What are you going to do to me," April taunted bravely, "Kill me? Like you killed my parents?" 

"I didn't kill your parents." Voldemort smiled thinly. "They're alive and well."

"What?" April's face drained of any colour left in it, and she looked wildly around, and saw Lily and James. "You came looking for me, didn't you? I'm sorry. Tell him Lily, _tell_ him… tell him everything. Please, Lily, tell my brother, my parents, tell them I'm sorry… they'll underst-"

"Enough!" Voldemort snapped. "No more little messages." He smiled again, and looked at Lily and James. "Kneel." When neither of the moved, he snapped. "Kneel! Or I'll make it even _worse_ for your dear little friend…" Lily dropped to her knees, and pulled James down with her. "That's better." Voldemort said approvingly. "I'm not going to kill you. I want you on my side. Just think, wealth, power, protection for your family-"

"No!" April shouted, and broke free of the man holding her. "Don't do it! Please, don't!" She threw herself on Voldemort, and started hitting, kicking, biting, headbutting, and doing everything she could to him.

"I won't." Lily said, and April smiled for a moment before she was hauled off Voldemort.

"You just made it worse for yourself, girl. _Much_ worse." Voldemort snarled. "It was _going_ to be easy, but _now_…_Crucio_!" April writhed in pain, and her screams of agony ran out all over the grounds, carried by the still night air.

In the kitchens Remus stopped in his gathering of food and went pale.

"What is it, Moony?" Sirius asked, seeing the colour change.

"Something's wrong with April." Remus answered, and dropped the food he was holding. He bolted out of the kitchens and towards the entrance hall. Sirius looked at Peter, shrugged, and they followed. 

Up in his office, Dumbledore threw open the window for the night breeze, and instead got the faint sounds of April's screams. Pinpointing exactly where the screams were coming from, Dumbledore rushed out of his office, past McGonnagall, who was coming up to see him, and to he entrance hall. McGonnagall followed, sensing something was wrong.

Lily stared in shock at April, still rolling around on the ground, looking like she was having a fit.

"Will you join?" Voldemort hissed, and his eyes seemed to turn red for a minute, before one of the death eaters hurried forward.

"Master, someone comes." The death eater bowed, and Voldemort looked up at the castle's roof, barely seeable from underneath the great trees.

"We go." Voldemort ordered and looked at Lily and James. "You got lucky. This time. Next time, you _will_ die." He swept off, and faded into the forest, as Remus, Sirius, and Peter came running into the clearing. Dumbledore and McGonnagall close behind.

"April!" Lily cried, and threw herself at the now still body of her friend. Lily cradled April to her, rocking her slowly. 

"Come away Lily," McGonnagall took Lily's arm, and Dumbledore lifted April away, then he lay her on the ground.

"Who?" He asked James.

"Voldemort." James's face was pale, and he was shaking.

"Minerva, get _all_ the teachers. Contact the ministry. We need a full-scale search. Especially in Hogsmead. Voldemort will have to go there to disappearate." McGonnagall nodded, and she looked at Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

"You three come with me." She instructed.

"I'm staying." Remus said stubbornly. McGonnagall opened her mouth to object, but Dumbledore shook his head.

"You can stay Remus." Dumbledore said, "But you two," He looked hard at Sirius and Peter, "are going."

"Yes Sir." Sirius and Peter followed McGonnagall as She hurried away.

"Is there any hope…?" Remus asked.

"No." Dumbledore bowed his head. "We lost her."

"April!" Lily started sobbing wildly, and she clung to the nearest thing to her - James.

"You will _die_ for this, Voldemort. By my hand or the hand of one of my descendants. You will die." James vowed softly as he held the sobbing Lily to him. "_You will die._"

Well, there it is. Jen's major part. It portends dramatic changes for Lily and James, and it's nice and long, just to keep you happy for a little while! Another reason for the lack of chapters is the painting of the house. The computer may or may not have to be moved depending on whether or not the wood in here gets painted (walls.) But next weekend it will almost certainly have to get moved because new floor boards are getting put down…grrr.


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody, apart from random teachers and students, and April's family.

AN: Argh… You have no idea how much I wanted to delete the last chapter, and bring April back… but it is all part of the Plot. The _Plot_! And yes, April's family makes a guest appearance in this chapter… and a dastardly fact is revealed… read on, readers! Oh yeah, the ball was NOT for Christmas! 

Little Eagle

__

"Hey Lily!"

"Wake up, Lil, we're late!"

"You look great in that. Maybe if you tied your hair back?"

"Tell him Lily!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaargh! This homework is driving me INSANE!"

"Do you think they'd notice if I jumped out the window?"

"Lily…was that potions homework due today?"

"You really should read the Lord of the Rings, you know…"

"Let me do that."

"Lily…" 

"Lily…"

"Lily!"

"Lily!"

"What?" Lily snapped out of her memories.

"Dumbledore wants to see us." James said softly, and held out a hand.

"Oh." Lily looked down for a moment, then took his hand and pulled herself up. She followed James out of the common room, and they walked quickly through the passageways of Hogwarts, taking numerous shortcuts along the way.

"Are you okay?" James asked, Lily had her head down and wasn't speaking.

"No." Lily said simply. "She was one of my best friends. She _died_ because of me-"

"No!" James spun around and took Lily's face in his hands, "She didn't! She died because of _Voldemort_! Not you!"

"Precisely." Dumbledore was standing behind them, James flushed and dropped his hands. "Do not blame yourself, Lily."

Lily shrugged, and bowed her head again.

"April's family are waiting in my office, as are Remus, Sirius, Peter, and several of the teachers." Dumbledore said, and led Lily and James into his office.

__

What does he mean, April's family? Lily wondered, then realized, _Oh! Her brother! And maybe an aunt or uncle or something…_

"Hello, you are Lily Evans?" A tall, striking woman asked. She resembled April, apart from the eyes. April's had been purple, but this woman's were brown.

"Yes." Lily nodded, "Who are you?"

"April's mother, Daphne." The woman answered.

"You can't be April's mother!" Lily stepped backwards, "She's dead!"

"I can assure you, I am not." Daphne smiled.

"Please, Lily, James, have a seat." Dumbledore indicated two empty seats, and the two sat down, Lily staring at Daphne.

"Please professor, why are we here?" Remus asked.

"Because we need to know what happened, and why."

"And how." Daphne added.

"Yes." Dumbledore nodded. "Now, Lily and James witnessed the entire event, and Remus, Sirius, and Peter witnessed the last few moments, as did Minerva." There was a rumble of assent from the people present (Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, Peter, Daphne, April's brother, Madame Pomfrey, McGonnagall, and the DADA teacher - professor Liverwort.). "Lily, would you please tell us exactly what happened."

"Okay." Lily bowed her head, and described everything, leaving out only the animagus transformations.

"Oh god." Daphne choked, and she was holding her son like there was no tomorrow. "Oh god…"

"Ape…" Adrian (April's brother) was clutching his mother, and staring down at the floor.

"James, if you would…" Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at him.

"Yes sir," James nodded, and described what he had seen, but leaving out the animagus transformations.

"Thankyou." Dumbledore said gravely, and then Remus, Sirius, Peter, and McGonnagall went on to describe what they had seen, and Daphne dissolved into tears.

"Please, Mrs West-" Lily started.

"Call me Daphne," Daphne said, smiling weakly at Lily.

"Daphne," Lily amended, "where's Mr West?"

"I…I don't know." Daphne said shakily, "He was on a job - he's an auror - but he hasn't come back. The ministry have not seen fit to even contact me." Her mouth was pursed tightly with rage.

"It may be vital that we know what happened to Samuel." Dumbledore said, and reached for a piece of parchment and a quill. He scribbled a quick message, and handed it to Madame Promfrey. "Please take it to the owlery, and send it to the ministry." She nodded, and hurried out.

"Albus, why did April get a note from the ministry saying her parents were dead, when her mother is clearly standing -sitting- before us?" McGonnagall asked, phrasing the question on everyone's mind.

"Ah yes." Dumbledore sighed and picked the letter off his desk. "I retrieved this when Poppy and I put Lily too bed last night. It reads:Dear Miss West. We regret to inform you that, following a raid on the small village of Thisleton by Voldemort, your parents were killed in a fire lit by a Death Eater. They did not have their wands. During the holidays you will be staying with your Aunt Ameresa. Any inquiries should be sent to Gorven Finis. Or, you should speak to your headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Sincerely, Vert Molod"

"But Samuel and I don't even live in Thisleton!" Daphne was shocked. "And Ameresa eloquently forbade us to contact her three years ago! Abril was April's named guardian, and still is Adrian's! How could she believe this?"

"There was a strong suggestion spell on the letter." Dumbledore said gravely, "and it is certainly a forgery. As you can see, the name of the sender is Voldemort's name jumbled up. He was ever found of that sort of thing…" He said distantly, as if thinking of something long past.

"So Voldemort tricked April, and tricked me." Lily said, looking around. "I think April realized…"

"Yeah." James nodded, recalling what April had said

__

"What? "You came looking for me, didn't you? I'm sorry."

"April's funeral will be in three days," Dumbledore said, "And until then, you are not expected to attend classes." He rose, and everyone else did too.

"Please, professor, I would like to speak to Lily alone," Daphne said, and Dumbledore nodded.

"You have my office," He said, with a bow of his head, and he escorted everyone else out.

"Lily," Daphne said, smiling at her, "You are the closest friend April ever had, and I'd like to thank you for that. A little while ago she asked me to get something for you from a muggle shop - a Christmas present, I think." She slipped a hand into her pocket, and pulled out a necklace. "Here." She handed it to Lily, and then sighed. "Could you ask Remus to come in?"

"Sure." Lily nodded, and hurried out. "Remus, Daphne wants to see you." She called, as she spotted him, James and Sirius waiting in the corridor. Peter had wandered off somewhere.

"Okay." Remus nodded, "Will you guys…"

"Wait?" James asked. "Sure."

"Thanks." Remus smiled gratefully, and went back into Dumbledore's office.

"What's that?" James asked, spotting the necklace dangling from Lily's hand.

"A necklace." Lily examined it, then smiled. It was a simple necklace, with a golden Lily hanging off it. On the back was engraved, _For my best friend_, _keep on trying_, _love, April_. Lily put it on, then looked up as Remus emerged from Dumbledore's office, looking sad.

"You okay?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah."

"What was it?" Lily asked, touching Remus's arm lightly. He smiled at her a pressed a note into her hand. It read simply:

__

I quite like Joven.

Well, that's the end of that chapter. I'm working on a VERY big fic at the moment (planning it out, that sort of thing), but this one is still top priority! I think it's my longest fic, so you should be proud! My big fic will end up about 35 chapters, the way I plan it, but it's LOTR, not Harry Potter… oh well. And I'm sorry about the Jorven bit - if anyone can think p a better name that starts with J and sort of fits with the rest of his name, TELL ME! And then it will probably get changed.

Fire Lizid


	12. Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I own them not…well… actually, I own April's family… and Jen owns April (cause she is April).

AN: Argh. I am depressed. This chapter will probably be depressive. Oh well. It's not that I'm losing my enthusiasm for the story or anything (I still love it!), it's just being sick is getting me down (hinthint Jen!)…

Okay, not many people (if any) got the whole 'I quite like Jorven' thing at the end of the last chapter. It's basically April saying "This is the middle name I suggest". It was for REMUS! Not Lily!

Little Eagle

"Come on," James took Lily's hand as they walked slowly down to the Great Hall. "We don't want to miss dinner."

"I don't care." Lily said, her voice flat.

"You have to eat!" James said firmly. "Otherwise you'll waste away and die."

"So?"

"_Lily!_" James gasped. "Don't say such awful things!"

"What things?" Sirius and Remus had come up behind them, and both looked concerned.  
"Can I talk to you for a moment please Lily?" Remus asked, with an edge to his voice.

"Whatever." Lily shrugged. She followed Remus wordlessly.

"Lily, I never thought you could be so selfish." Remus snarled as soon as they were about a hundred metres away for James and Sirius. Lily was flabbergasted.

"Me? Selfish?" She spluttered. "How have _I_ been selfish?"

"Yes you." Remus was scowling. "This has been hard on the rest of us as well. You weren't the only one who was friends with April."

Lily had nothing to say to that.

"Snap out of it," Remus continued, "James is suffering as well, but he has to take care of you now. He has to coax you to do _everything_. He can't cope with what he's feeling properly, because he has to cope with what you're feeling as well. Do you know why he's been looking so tired these last few nights?"

"No." Lily admitted.

"It's because he has been sitting up beside you _every_ night, to make sure you don't have nightmares." Remus sighed. "Sirius and I try and make sure he gets at least an hour of sleep."

"It's not the same for him!" Lily said desperately. "It's not the same for any of you!"

"Isn't it?" Remus looked like he was about to slap her. "I loved her Lily. I may only have been dating her for two months, but I loved her."

"So. You'll find someone else, probably within the next hour or so, knowing you."

"Is that what you really think?" Remus stalked off, after giving Lily the most icebergy look she'd every seen. He said something to Sirius and James, and Sirius glared openly at Lily, making her feel even worse. James said something to Remus, and Remus shrugged. Sirius laughed nastily, and said something. James was immediately on the defensive, and at one point Lily distinctly heard him say; "You're both wrong! She's just upset!" Lily bit her lip, and walked away.

__

I will not cry, she told herself. _I will not cry._

****

You know you were wrong. The traitorous thought slipped into her head. **It means as much to all of them.**

__

Shut up! Lily raged, knowing she had been in the wrong, but hating it.

"Lily!" James was running along behind her, and he caught her arm.

"James…" Lily spun around and grabbed his arm. "You don't think I'm a bitch do you?"

"Well, what you said to Remus _was_ a bit bitchy-" James started.

"You do think I'm a bitch!" Lily cried, then ran off. James stared after her.

"No." He said softly, "I could never think you're a bitch. I love you too much."

Gah. I'm sorry it's so short! But hey, I wanted to post something, and it was the right place to end…

Fire Lizid


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: I doeth noteth layeth any claim to them.

AN: Hehe… I'm sorry it's been so long, but… what can I do? I am updating though!

Little Eagle

__

Tell him. Lily knew that Aprils last words had been referring to telling James about how she liked him, but it seemed a good motto. So she would tell Remus she was sorry. _Right bloody now_. Lily stood up, took a deep breath, and walked over to where Remus and Sirius were playing chess. Sirius shot her a cold glance, and Lily almost walked away again, but… _Tell him!_

"Remus, can I talk to you for a moment? Please?" Lily forced the words out of her stomach and into the world.

"Okay." Remus looked up, "Fire away."

"Not here," Lily said hastily, "Not with all these uninvolved people…"

"I'm involved!" Sirius protested.

"You are," Lily agreed, "But that first year isn't."

"I take your point." Remus stood up, and the two walked up to the boys dormitories. Sirius followed discreetly.

"Remus, I'm really, really sorry about what I said." Lily blurted out as soon as they were in the door. "I know you loved her, really I do. And she loved you… I was just so angry -and lonely-, and I lashed out. I didn't mean any of it. Well, I did, then, but I don't now…" Lily groaned, "That didn't come out right!"

"I understand," Remus said, and he smiled softly, then hugged her tightly.

"You do?" Lily was delighted.

"Yes," Remus smiled again.  
"Forgive and forget?" Lily asked meekly.

"Yes." Remus hugged her again.

"Me too!" Sirius bounded in and hugged her as well. "I love you Lily!"

"And you," Lily smiled at him. "And Remus."

"And me, I hope." James was leaning in the doorway, a relieved smiled on his face.

"And you!" Lily laughed, and James joined in the group hug.

"Am I missing something?" Peter had just come in from the bathroom, and was standing with a very confused look on his face.

"No."

"Come join the group hug, Petie Piekins," Sirius offered, making a dig about the Vanessa scandal, and Peter immediately tried to get him in a headlock. They gave up eventually, and rejoined the massive hug. Lily was crying - part happiness, part mourning - and she got everyone else going. Then, she and James, got the full story out to the rest of the marauders. They told them everything that had happened that night.

"Snape?" Sirius's face was twisted into an expression on anger and loathing. "I'll kill him."

"Sirius!" Lily cried, shocked.

"I will." He snarled.

"Sirius," Remus placed a gentle hand on Sirius's arm, "Don't talk about this now."

"Fine." Sirius said sullenly.

"Are you giving a eulogy tomorrow?" Remus asked Lily, fighting to keep tears off his face.

"Yes. You?" Lily didn't even fight.

"Yeah." Remus nodded, and Lily patted his arm.

"We'll get through this, Remus." She said softly. He nodded, and Lily smiled slightly, "Goodnight all."

"Night, Lilykins." Sirius said, still plotting Snape's death.

"Shut up Sirius."

"Night Lily," James said, hoping to avoid a battle between Lily and Sirius. Lily left, as Remus and Peter bade her goodnight.

__

(AN: I've been to a couple of funerals, but I know zlitch about them…ehehe… so forgive me if I get it wrong.)

"April was the best friend I could ever have," Lily said, standing nervously in front of the people at April's funeral. "She was brave, loyal, smart, humorous, tough, and she _never gave in._ To her last moment she fought Voldemort, personally attacking him. She told me never to give in, never to be a death eater. In her last moments she gave me my motto for life; _tell them_. Tell the truth. I've only really known her for about four months, but she was always there for me. She was there when one of my other best friends fell off his broomstick, and was in the hospital wing, she was there for me when I slept in and needed a hand to be in time for potions. She was always there. No one will ever take the place of April, ever. She was my best friend, and I loved her as the sister I should have had." Lily stepped down, and took her place beside James. Remus stood up and began his eulogy, then Dumbledore, then Adrian (brother), and finally Daphne (mother.). Then April was cremated.

"Lily, Remus, would you two accompany us to spread April's ashes?" Daphne asked.

"Yes." Lily's voice cracked, and Remus could only nod. Sirius, Peter and James followed Dumbledore away, as Lily and Remus followed April's mother.  
"Where are we going?" Remus asked, crying freely.

"Home." Was all Daphne said.

"Go on, April," Adrian threw April's ashes off the highest point of their home. It was quite high, as they lived on a mountain. "Fly sister. Fly like you've always wanted to. Fly April, fly free."

Lily wiped her eyes as she, Remus and Daphne echoed Adrian's words. "Fly April, fly free."

Well? You like? The fly bit was all my own invention. Personally, I'd like to be cremated, and have my ashes thrown on the wind… my grandparents were thrown into the sea, but I've never seen any body else's ashes spread…

Fire Lizid.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Disclaimer: I don't own them…

AN: This chapter is about two months after April's funeral, K? And it's Christmas, according to my calculations.

Little Eagle

Two months had passed since April's death, and Lily was starting to function again. She didn't need to be coaxed to eat, and the nightmares were becoming less frequent. She even cracked the occasional smile. Remus was still depressed, but not as bad as he had been. Sirius and James were getting on okay, even working up the cheerfulness to turn Snape into a miniature pink elephant. Peter had hardly been affected - he had been in quite a few fights with Lily and Remus when he told them to 'lighten up'. It was Christmas Eve, and the Yule Ball was in progress. Lily had refused to go, and James had elected to stay behind with her. Sirius was going, for the sole purpose of making Snape believe he could actually sing, and sending him up on stage to sing. Peter was going with Vanessa.

"So, game of chess?" James asked Remus, hoping for some signs of life. Lily was immersed in her book, _the Lord of the Rings_ - having taken April's advice and finally started reading it

"Okay." Remus said dully, but a few minutes later was laughing as James's chess pieces solidly refused to do what he told them too - in fact, they were doing the complete opposite. Remus didn't know, of course, that James had cursed his own chess pieces in hope of getting this exact response. 

"Lily! Help!" James pleaded, and Lily looked up. 

"What?" She asked.

"Uncurse my chess pieces, pwease?" He begged.

"Okay," Lily laughed, and did it for him. _It's going to be all right_, she realized, _I can cope again._

"Tanks Lily-Billy." 

"_Lily-Billy?_" Lily spluttered. "Since when am I _Lily-Billy_?"

"Since now, Lily-Billy." James smiled at her, and Lily felt her heart flutter.

"I'm going to bed," Remus yawned, "James has lost so completely that it's not worth finishing the game."

"Says you." James said, pouting.

"Yes, says me." Remus agreed, and walked slowly away.

"So, Lily-Billy, got any crushes?" James asked, sidling over to sit next to her.

"Don't call me Lily-Billy!" Lily slapped his arm lightly.

"Well, have you?" James asked, secretly vowing to make whoever it was look terrible in Lily's eyes.

"That's my business, not yours." Lily answered, and James pouted again.

"Pwease," he started, but was interrupted as an owl swooped through the open window and landed next to Lily.

"It's for you," Lily said, as she detached the message.

"Hmm. Wonder what it is," James said as he opened it. As he read he gradually turned whiter and whiter, until he was as white as a clean sheet.

"What is it?" Lily asked, concerned. James wordlessly handed her the piece of paper.   
_Dear Mr. Potter,_

We are sorry to inform you that you parents were killed on Monday afternoon. They were on the way to visit a muggle friend, and were travelling in a muggle car, and were in a car crash.

Yours truly,

Frankious Bufflebert, MoM.

"Oh James," Lily whispered, "Oh James."

"Does it…" James's voice failed him, and he cleared his throat and started again. "Does it happen often?"

"Yes," Lily slipped her arms around him, "All the time."

"Really?"

"Yes." Lily nodded.

"Does it hurt them? Would they have suffered?" James had his head bowed, and was fighting tears.

"Sometimes," Lily said, refusing to lie. "Sometimes, but sometimes it happens quickly, instantly." 

"Oh." James lifted his head and looked at Lily, searching for the truth. He found it. "I miss them."

"As you should." Lily said, not knowing what to say.  
"Why? I hated them while they were alive." James said bitterly. "My mother never paid any attention to me, she let the servants do that. The only time she truly noticed me was when I was born. My father was never home, and when he was home he would sit in his study and think. I was never allowed in there. I only saw him as he was leaving or coming, and he avoided me when he could. Neither of them were ever home for Christmas, they were always at parties. And when I came to Hogwarts I stayed all year, except for summer. Neither of them ever wished me happy birthday, they were always at work on my birthday. My nurse was more like a mother to me than my own mother was." James was shaking, and Lily hugged him tightly. "Neither of them ever told me they loved me. The last time my father actually _spoke_ to me was when I was _five_. _Five!_ And all he said was 'Big boys don't cry.' I had just broken my arm!"

"Oh James," Lily sniffed, "oh James." Then she saw he was muttering to himself, always the same four words. 'Big boys don't cry.'

"It's okay to cry James," Lily whispered, "It's okay to cry."

Eeek… short! Sorry!!! I WILL KEEP WRITING QUICKLY! And someone pointed out to me that I said April was muggleborn, but then said her parents didn't have their wands. It was a MISTAKE! A rather large mistake… lets just say that she and her brother were muggleborn, but Daphne and Samuel adopted them when they were like 1. And by some miracle, they were magical. Okay with you?

Fire Lizid.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Disclaimer: Deblahblahblah, I doth not own them, noble sirs and Madames.

AN: Eeeeek…. I've been very depressive, have I? Well, _sorry_. I'll try my best to get healthy again, so I'm not depressed, which will make my writing less depressing! Anyway, to cheer myself up, I will make this chapter an amusing one - but soon it will be the fateful day that SnapieWapie gets his comeuppance… Oh yeah, I have the ending for this fic all thought out - I just have to figure out how to get there. 

Little Eagle

The entire castle had an air of gloom. Voldemort had been killing people right, left and center, and many people at Hogwarts had suffered tragic losses. Dumbledore decided that his students needed cheering up.

"Quiet! Quiet please!" Dumbledore called, over the shrieks and yells of the dining students. "_QUIET!_"

"What's up with him?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"I think he wants you to shut up," Lily answered quietly, looking at the headmaster.

"Ehhem." Dumbledore cleared his throat and the whole hall hushed. "As you know, everyone has been rather down in the dumps lately-"

"Down in the dumps?" Sirius asked, "What does he mean? We're down in the great hall - unless they've renamed it the Dumps."

"It's a muggle expression meaning depressed." Lily hissed.

"- and I've decided we will have one of three things." Dumbledore continued. "A ball, a circus day… or a clean up the school day. We will have a vote right now."

"Cool!" Lily squealed, "What are you guys going for? I'm doing circus!"

"Same," James said, grinning.

"Circus all the way!" Remus agreed.

"CIRCUS!" Sirius shouted, and the 'we love Sirius Black' group immediately decided what they'd be doing.

"Thankyou Mr. Black," Dumbledore said good naturedly, "for your valuable input."

"That's okay Professor, anytime!" Sirius called. Dumbledore appeared to ignore him, but those who were watching closely saw a faint smile hovering on his lips.

"Hands up for Ball," Around three hundred and ninety hands were raised.

"Circus," four hundred and ten hands.

"Clean up the school day." One hand. Flitch's.

"We will have a circus," Dumbledore announced. "Now, it will be a rather different circus. For one thing, we'll be making it." Dumbledore smiled at the puzzled students. "I will split the houses up into two groups. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw in one group, and Gryffindor and Slytherin in the other." There were large groans from two tables (no prizes for guessing which ones). Then you will split up into your year groups, and each year group will take care of certain acts. The acts each year group do are entirely up to the two houses as a whole." Dumbledore smiled, "You have three weeks with no classes and no homework to do this in." There were frowns from the staff table, and cheers from the students. "The Gryffindors and Slytherins will practice here, and the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs will practice on the Quidditch Pitch." Dumbledore announced. "Practices begin immediately."

"Oh joy, Slytherins." Sirius said sarcastically as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs filed out, "my favorites people in the whole wide world."

"We're not happy about working with you either, Black." Snape sneered.

"Shut it, Snape." Sirius growled.  
"Make me," Snape answered. "You, Potty, Lupass, the mudblood and that sniveling rat couldn't put a butterfly in the hospital wing, let alone me." Sirius, James, Remus, Lily and Peter all hurled themselves at him, and started kicking, hitting, thumping, biting, headbutting, and doing whatever else they could too him.

"What did you call her?" James shouted, getting Snape into a headlock, "What the hell did you call her?"

"Sniveling rat, hey?" Peter started kicking Snape in the guts until two massive Slytherin boys pulled him off and started twisting his arms and legs.

"_Lupass_." Remus was uncharacteristically angry, and gave Snape a black eye before stalking off.

"Mudblood is it?" Lily hissed, kicking Snape in the groin. (This all took place in about a minute, all at once.)

"STOP THIS AT ONCE!" Professor McGonnagall hurtled down from the staff table and set about separating them. Peter had a broken arm and leg, and was sent too the hospital wing (that gets _him_ out of the way for a while.), the two Slytherin boys got a month of midnight detention, Snape also got sent too the Hospital wing, and Lily, James, Sirius and Remus all got a week's detention.

"You will now work on your acts," Aaybhegburm (pronounced A-big-bum) -the Slytherin head of house- sniffed haughtily, "And kindly do not fight."

"Yes Professor Bigbutt," Sirius muttered rebelliously -quietly, but rebelliously.

"Now we all know we're not happy about working together," Gormardus Enfielet, a Slytherin prefect, said, "But we have to do this Circus thingie. So I say we set out the acts, and get down too work, so we have to spend as little time together as possible."  
"Amen to that," Lily muttered.  
"So, first years," Gormadus addressed the youngest students, "What should you do."

"Ticket sales and entry stuff," Remus suggested. "And possibly a small act - Mini Clowns or something."

"Sound okay too you?" Gormardus asked the first years.  
"Mini clowns!" They shouted. "We'll do it!"

"Good. Second years?"

"Food sales and stuff," Remus made his way too stand next too Gormardus, "Seating arrangements."

"Okay," The second years agreed, not wishing to argue with people so much bigger than them.

"Third years?" Gormardus asked, mainly asking Remus.

"Decorations," Remus said firmly, "The younger students can help with those as well."

"Alright!" the third years grinned, it sounded fun.

"Forth years?"

"In charge of the games and stuff."

"Okay with us."

"Fifth years?"

"Rides."

"Hmm," The fifth years discussed it, then agreed.

"Sixth years?"

"Big clowns and animal acts." Remus suggested, and the sixth years agreed.

"Seventh years?"

"Um," Remus looked uncertain, and a seventh year girl came forward. 

"We can do advanced magic acts, and a comedy play/act or something, and some of us can work with the younger kids." She suggested, and the seventh years agreed.

"Then it's all settled!" Gormardus smiled. "To your groups!" They all split into groups and started discussing things.

"Can you imagine Snape as a clown?" James asked Lily, moving to stand behind her.

"Yes." Lily giggled, then sobered, "I'll pay him back for calling me a mudblood."

"Yeah," James gripped her hand. "We'll pay him back."

"Together," Lily smiled. "Together."

Well? Like? Long enough? The next few chapters will be getting ready for the Circus, and the Circus and stuff…… and a wee bit of Lily/James romance….

Fire Lizid


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Disclaimer: You know I don't own them. I know I don't own them. Okay?  
AN: I know it's been _ages_ since I last wrote, but I'll make up for it! I promise! How about… The Lily/James romance you've all been waiting for? Oh yeah, the Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff circus is going to be in this chapter, cause there was no plot for the preparations…ENJOY!

Little Eagle

"Hey James," Lily wandered up to him, poking him in the shoulder. "Are you going to move?" She asked. "You're blocking the corridor."

"Oh, sorry." James said absently. "Lily, what would you do if you really, really liked someone, but they probably didn't feel the same?"

"Um..." Lily was stuck; she was in the same position herself. "Tell them, I suppose… you never know, they might like you."

"Thanks Lil," James grinned. "Coming to breakfast?"

"Oh no, I was going down to the Great Hall to admire the walls," Lily said sarcastically.

"Oh really? _Do_ tell me what you think of the north wall. Is it getting worn from all the food hurled against it from our table, or is it still in mint condition?" James said, grinning. "I do so wonder."

"Shutup." Lily swatted James, before grabbing his arm and pulling him in the direction of the Great Hall. "I'm more worried about the south wall personally. What with having all those Slytherins so close to it…"

"Wher yu bin?" Sirius asked through a mouthful of toast.

"Giving James advice on his love life," Lily said, her throat tightening.

"Aw, is poor ikkle Jamsie stucked, then?" Sirius said in a baby voice.

"Shut it Sirius." James growled, then in a lower voice, "full moon tonight."

"Shit." Remus swore. "I actually _forgot!_"

"Wow," Lily whistled. "You were _that_ concentrated?"

"Yeah." Remus shook his head on amazement, "I never thought it'd happen."

"But that means you'll miss the circus," Lily cried, dismayed.  
"Damn." Remus sighed. "I'll have to talk to Gormardus."

"How can you be friends with one of them?" Sirius scowled.

"Get over it Sirius," Lily punched his arm lightly. She was now friendly with a Slytherin girl called Aanni Whrergs. They managed the animal acts together, as they both refused to don the clothes of a clown. Remus and Gormardus helped them, along with, surprisingly, a first year called Charlie Weasly. He was a natural with animals, especially dangerous ones, but given his age he only handled the gentler ones. His older brother, William -known as Bill-, was amazingly good at financial things, so he was in charge of the first years organising ticket sales. 

"Why?" Sirius asked sulkily. "They're the enemy. You don't befriend the enemy."

"You are so narrow minded," Remus said disgustedly. "Like most of the Slytherins. It's strange to think you've got something so in common with them. I'm going to talk to Gormardus."

"I'll come." Lily stood up and gave Sirius a reproachful look. "You don't have to like them, Sirius. You just have to accept that they _are_ our friends, and tolerate them."

"Yes mother." Sirius muttered as Lily and Remus walked over to the Slytherin table.

"The Slytherins aren't all _that_ bad," Peter said, defending them. He was now 'friends' with Gouramy Lestrang, and he liked to think that sticking up for them meant he was really friends with them. It didn't.

"Then go and join them, if you're so fond of them." Sirius snarled. Peter shook his head and left.  
"What is your problem today?" James asked, exasperated. "You've managed to piss off Lily, Remus _and_ Peter in under five minutes without physically doing anything to them!"

"They're being _friendly_ with _Slytherins_!" Sirius growled.

"Oh Sirius," James sighed, and shook his head. "They're entitled to be friends with whoever they want."

"Not Slytherins," Sirius said stubbornly.

"You've dated Slytherins." James said.

"That's totally different!"

"How?"

"I had no intention of forming a long term friendship with any of them!"

"But you were using their hope that you would to get them to go out with you," James said reasonably.

"So?"

"All I'm saying is you should judge them as a person, not as a member of a house." 

"Shutup James." Sirius glared at him. "Whose side are you on, anyway?"

"Not yours." James said, and walked away. Sirius glared after him.

"The Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff circus is open!" Lily grabbed James and Sirius's arms, managed to hook Remus's shin with her foot, and tried to drag them along with her. Peter followed behind. The got down to the Quidditch Pitch, where they gave their previously bought tickets (courtesy of Remus) to the ticket booth person, and went in.

"RIDES!" Lily shrieked, seeing some dodge'ems, a roller coaster, and a jumping castle. One of the advanced Ravenclaws was obviously a muggle born. She explained what each ride was like to James, Sirius, and Peter (Remus had _knowledge_), and they tried them all. After the fourth headsplitting collision with Sirius and Peter, she and James managed to pry Sirius away from the Dodge'ems. She went off with Aanni for a while, before joining up with the marauders again to go to the show in the Top tent. They watched the clowns, the magic acts, the animals, the freakshow, and the acrobatics. They ooed and aaaed, and Sirius, being Sirius, turned the most impressive animal, a giant tiger -tame, of course- into a mouse. Then it was time to go back to dinner. They were walking slowly back when Snape sauntered up to them.

"It's a pity that April bitch had to miss this," He sneered. Lily let out a muffled sob, and Remus bowed his head.

"Piss off Snape." Remus snarled.

"Make me." Snape answered, then continued. "You know, she could have been part of that freakshow act, she was freakishly ugly."

"Severus," Gormardus was hurrying up to them, "Shut up!"

"And the way she _betrayed_ you all, I mean, it's a wonder you don't curse her name-"

"Be quiet, Severus!" Aanni was running up behind them.

"Where do you go every night, Lupin," Snape hissed. "Now that you don't have that _whore_ to-"

"Watch what you say, Snape." Remus had stopped dead. "Never, ever, insult April. _Ever_. I will _kill_ you if you say one more word." At that moment Gormardus and Aanni grabbed Snape's arms and hauled him away. They only released him when he was safely two hundred meters behind the marauders and Lily.

"I hate him." Lily said, and Sirius saw the pain and anger in her and Remus's eyes, and he formed the beginnings of a plan.

"I'll catch up with you guys," He said, and dropped behind to talk to Snape.

Dinner had passed, and the four (Remus wasn't there) were sitting in the sixth year boys dormitory, planning a prank to pull on Snape. Sirius decided to drop the bombshell.

"I pulled the ultimate revenge prank on Snape this afternoon,"

"What?" James, Lily and Peter all looked at him. 

"I told him how to get into the Willow," He stated simply. "He'll get the fright of his life, and he'll leave us alone-"

"You idiot!" Lily snapped, and James peered anxiously out of the window. 

"It's raising." He groaned. "Sirius, what have you done?"

"Snape could die!" Lily snarled, then turned to James. "We have to stop him." She said matter-of-factly.

"What about me?" Sirius asked.

"Stay here and don't get into any more trouble." Lily snapped, "Peter, get Dumbledore-"

"I can see someone crossing the grounds - it looks like Snape" James said urgently. There was no time for discussion. 

"You run, I'll fly!" Lily said, and transformed into an eagle. She leaped out the window as James pelted through the school.

"Snape! Stop!" She shouted, transforming while still a meter off the ground, and she fell awkwardly.

"What?" Snape turned around. "It's the mudblood."

"Snape, listen, don't go in there!" Lily said desperately. She knew she had to buy as much time as she could, to let James get here. James was strong enough to hold Snape back. She didn't even think about Dumbledore.

"Why not?" Snape leered.

"You'll die!" Lily had spotted James running as fast as he could behind Snape.

"Liar." Snape spat at her, then stalked to the tree and picked up the pokey stick.

"SNAPE NO!" James shouted, getting to the tree. Snape laughed and disappeared inside. James threw himself in after him, and Lily felt her heart leap into her mouth.

"James!" She screamed. She waited from what seemed an eternity - in reality, only a few minutes- before she saw James stagger out, pulling an unconscious Snape with him. And behind them, a werewolf. 

"_STUPERFY!_" Dumbledore was there, and Remus fell to the ground. Lily didn't even think. She launched herself at James, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought I'd lost you," She sobbed, clinging to him. "I like you James, I really do. And I thought I'd lost you."

"It's okay Lily," James hugged her tightly, "I'm here Lily. I'm always here for you."

Romance… hrm…. Well, it's a START!

Fire Lizid,


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THEM! OKAY?

AN: I know I haven't been writing for ages - but you'll be pleased to know I've been planning out the rest of LE (which should minimize the writer's blocks) and the sequel, _Windswept Feather_. The bad new is; LE only has six or seven (possibly eight) chapters to go. The good news is; _Windswept Feather_ will be at least nine chapters long.

Anyway, no more excuses. Here is the next installment of Little Eagle!

Little Eagle

"Ehhem," Dumbledore coughed. Lily pulled herself away from James and blushed scarlet. 

"Sorry Professor," She mumbled, shamefaced. 

"It's quite okay, Miss Evans," Dumbledore smiled kindly at her. "Mr. Potter, you had better go to the infirmary-"

"I'm fine," James said, "I'll be alright."

"Very well. If you two would kindly assist me in getting Mr. Snape to the infirmary, and Mr. Lupin back into the willow-"

"Lupin?" Snape had woken up. "It was _Lupin_?" 

"You will not reveal this, Mr. Snape." Dumbledore said firmly.

"You bet I will." Snape sneered, apparently unaware that he was speaking to the headmaster.

"You will not." Dumbledore said, and when Snape did not relent he placed a charm on him. "It simply prevents you from speaking or writing of this incident," He told Snape, then turned to Lily and James.  
"If you two can go to bed," He said, "after you tell me how Mr. Snape knew of the tunnel."

"I…I told him." James said, "It was-"

"Me." Sirius had come down unnoticed, and he butted in. "It was me Professor."

"I see Mr. Black." Dumbledore said solemnly. "You will escort Mr. Snape to the Infirmary, then you will come to my office. Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, you may go to bed."

"Thankyou Professor. Goodnight Professor." Lily and James mumbled, then headed up to the Gryffindor tower to go to bed.

The circus, held the next day, was missing three sixth years, but was still good and fun, and everyone enjoyed it. The rest of the day was a Hogsmead day, but Lily and James didn't go, choosing instead to sit by the lake and have a quiet lunch.

  
"Lily," James said, looking at her as they ate, "What you said last night about liking me and not wanting to loose me, what did you mean?"

"Erm," Lily blushed, then decided to bite the bullet and take April's dying advice. "I guess I meant I have a crush on you, and I like you as more than a friend, but I know you probably don't like me and I don't want to ruin our friendship and I'm really sorry if I have."

"Oh Lily," James grinned widely, "this is perfect! Just perfect."

"I'm sorry James," Lily looked down. "I didn't mean to wreck six years of friendship-" She stood up and started to leave.

"But you haven't!" James grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.  
"I haven't?" Lily said slowly. "We can still be friends-"

"More than friends, if you want!" James grinned madly at her, "I like you to!"  
"Y-you _do_?" Lily gaped at him. 

"Yes!" James hugged her, and kissed her cheek. "I do!"

"I don't believe it." Lily said faintly. "I don't believe it."  
"What do you say to being more than friends?"

"You mean…"

"Yes!" James waved his arms madly around, exasperated. "Yes I do!"

"Okay." Lily smiled at him. "Let's give it a go, shall we?"  
"You bet!"

"I've heard a rumor that James Potter is possibly the most excellent kisser in the whole of Hogwarts," Lily said slyly. "If there's no objections, I'd like to test that rumor."

"There's no objections."

Aiiiiiiiiiiiie! Short! SHORT! I'm SORRY! But I promise I'll update soon! I promise! 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM!

AN: Well, I'm keeping it coming, so you can't complain!

****

IMPORTANT TIMELINE NOTE!!!

__

IT IS NOW FEBUARY (in the fic)!! OKAY!! I've completely stuffed the timeline, I'm sure, but anyway. Can someone give me a rough starting point for the summer hols please?

Little Eagle

__

"Lile! Lile! Get over here!" A cruel voice hissed from an armchair, in a small study.

"Yes my lord. What do you wish my lord?" A woman entered the study, and curtsied to the armchair.  
"Has there been any more luck in converting Slytherin students of my old school?" The voice sounded oddly found as he mentioned the school.

"No my lord. There are a few willing to serve us, but many are afraid, and some openly defy us."

"What of your daughter?"

"She is one of the most defiant." The woman's voice was tinged with sorrow.

"Pity. She would have made a good Death Eater." 

"There is no hope?"

"No, Lile, there is no hope." The voice was gentle, soft. "You know what must be done."

"Yes my lord." The woman nodded, "To all those who defy you."

"You will summon the Death Eaters closest to Hogwarts. They will attack and kill whoever they find - making sure to kill your daughter."

"Yes my lord. Will I command these followers?"

"No. I will spare you that, Lile."

"Thankyou my lord."

"The new recruits will take part in this. If they are successful, they will be branded at the next meeting."

"How much notice shall we give them? There are still some who might betray us…"

"True, true, Lile." The voice seemed to consider it. "Let the message reach them as the Death Eaters approach the castle. Not even Dumbledore could set up defenses in that short a time, even if someone betrays us - if anyone would believe them. They do not consider me a big threat, Lile, but they will - very soon."

"Of course my lord. They will learn to fear you name. When shall this attack take place my lord?"

"Soon Lile, very soon… Valentines Day. It is appropriate."

"Yes my lord," The woman smiled. "Red hearts. Red blood."

"Exactly. You are ever my right-hand man, Lile."

"Woman, my lord. Woman."

"Ah, of course. How silly of me to forget."

"You are never silly, my lord."

"You are saddened, Lile."

"Yes my lord."

"Why, Lile?"

"My daughter. I do love her my lord, she is my only child…I do not want her to die."

"But you will follow my instructions?"

"Yes my lord. Always."

"Where is the child's father?"

"Dead."

"Did you love him?"

"Yes. But he opposed you."

"You love me more?"

"Yes my lord."

"You have only one child, you said?"

"Yes my lord. Soon I will have none."

"That is a pity, Lile. A woman should have children. Let us endeavor to gift you with one."

"Yes my lord." The woman smiled wickedly. "Let us indeed."

Lily yawned, and sat up in bed. It was Valentines Day, and there would be a Valentines Ball. She would, of course, be going with James -much to the envy of much of the female population of Hogwarts. It was also a Hogsmead day - not that that meant much, she and the other Marauders went whenever they felt like it.

"I suppose I'd better get some dress robes," Lily mumbled, and yawned again. She started to stretch, and her hand brushed against something hanging above her bed. She looked up and a rain of rose petals began. Lily smiled, then got out of bed.

As soon as she had showered and dressed she went downstairs, where she began to eat breakfast while waiting for James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. When James and Sirius entered the hall, they were instantly surrounded by girls clamoring to go to the ball with them. Lily fought her way through the girls and wrapped an arm around James.

"James, _honey!"_ She squealed fakely, "it's _soooo_ great to see my _boyfriend_." Some of the wiser students took the hint and left, but a few remained.

"He'll dump you eventually!" Patricia Morgan, threatened.

"Piss of, Prat." Lily smiled sweetly at her. "We all know you're just _dying_ to get into the Guinness world records for sleeping with the most guys on the planet, but stick with your type. AKA, Professor Viston." There were outraged squeals from Patricia's friends, and laughs from the people who knew what the Guinness World Records were, and some from those who didn't.

"You're in a strange mood today, Lily-love." James commented, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"Valentines Day," Lily shrugged. "And those bloody bitches who won't leave you alone."

"I think you've sufficiently humiliated them for today," James said, steering her towards the breakfast table, where he was bombarded by owls carrying Valentines.  
"THAT'S IT!" Lily snapped. She heaped the Valentines into a pile (bigger than her) onto the table, and climbed up next to her. She magnified her voice with a charm, and bellowed. "MAY I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE!" Everybody, including teachers, turned to look at her. "THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO THE VALENTINES THAT ARE SENT TO _MY_ BOYFRIEND!" She shouted, and set the pile alight. "AND THE NEXT TIME ANYONE CRACKS ONTO HIM IT WILL HAPPEN TO THEM! SO LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"Yeah! Leave me alone!" James shouted. "I'm taken!"

"Miss Evans! Mr. Potter!" McGonnagall hurried down, dousing the fire as she came.

"Have you finished claiming Mr. Potter as your own?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Lily blushed.

"Please, students, take care not to crack onto James Potter." Dumbledore said gravely. "It would be very hard to put you back together after you'd been set alight." There were quite a few laughs, and some clapping.

"Go Lily!" Aanni called from the Slytherin table, where she was glared at by her housemates.

"Are we going to Hogsmead today?" Sirius asked.

"Yep. I have to get some dress robes." Lily smiled, then a thought struck her.

__

"It means you are threatened by Voldemort." Dumbledore said. "But we all are. You are especially threatened. I can give you a charm to stop you dreaming… if you want."

"I have to talk to Dumbledore." She said hurriedly, before her friends could see how pale she was. "I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks ."

"Okay," James said mystified as Lily hurried off.

"Professor! Professor!" Lily panted, as she scurried to keep up with him on his way back to his office.

"Yes, Miss Evans."

"You said a while ago, ages ago, after you heard what I had been dreaming about, that I was dreaming of Voldemort, and I was especially threatened."

"Yes." 

"What did you mean?"

"I meant, Lily," Dumbledore said gravely, "that there will be great upheaval in the world due to Voldemort. There are some people who are so in tune with what's happening in the world that such upheavals could sake their life to bits. It does not mean you have any special powers, or that you are particularly sought out by Voldemort, but it does mean you will notice and be affected by things on a deeper level than those around you." 

"Thank you, Professor." Lily smiled.

"You should go and join your friends in Hogsmead." Dumbledore smiled. They'll be waiting for you." He left Lily, and she all the way to Hogsmead.

"Hey Lily!" James called, as she entered the Three Broomsticks. "guess what I got you!"

"What?" Lily asked, sitting next to him.

"Dress robes! Hot pink!" James said, then collapsed in a fit of giggles at Lily's expression.

"Actually, they're white." Remus told her, as James attempted to stand up.

"What colour are yours, James?"

"Black." He shrugged.

****

Like a Bride and Groom, Lily thought.

__

Shut up. James doesn't want to get that serious, and neither do I.

****

Yes you do

__

Not yet, anyway.

"Excellent." Lily smiled. "Now, who's for Zonko's?"

Quiet a bit longer than they have been - about a thousand words. Yes, the Voldemort/Lile stuff _was_ necessary. I don't think Voldemort was after the Potters because they were more powerful, I think he wanted revenge… dundundun…


	19. Chapter Nineteen

Disclaimer: DON'T OWN THEM!

AN: Here ya go!

Little Eagle

Lily swayed slowly in time to the music, with her arms wrapped loosely around James.

"I love you," She murmured against James's chest.

"You too," He whispered into her hair. "Come on, lets sit down." James took her hand and lead her to a seat at the side of the hall, where they sat down.

"I never thought this could happen," Lily sighed, leaning into James's embrace.

"What, o flower of my eyes?" 

"_This!_"

"What is this, light of my life?"

"Everything!" Lily tried to explain, "Being with the guy I love, at a ball on Valentines Day, feeling so happy, everything's perfect."

"Yes. Perfect." James wrapped an arm around Lily protectively, then the hall doors burst open. Cloaked figures streamed in, and people, realizing what was going on, started screaming and shouting. The teachers were yelling for people to go to their common rooms, and trying to fight the Death Eaters.

"Lily! James!" Sirius and Remus came sprinting over. "Run!" 

"James!" Lily grabbed James's hand as they made a mad dash for an apparently normal section of wall behind the Gryffindor table. Peter joined them as Sirius opened the passageway. They ran through, after James had amplified his voice and told people how to get out of the hall. The five of them ran, frequently changing direction as they saw many Death Eaters in the passageways of Hogwarts. Then, suddenly, they were next to the one-eyed witch statue.

"Hogsmead." James gasped. "We can warn them."

"Unless they're already there…" Lily looked troubled.

"We have to take that risk!" James snapped, and opened the hump. They slid down the slidey thing, and stumbled along the passage, until they were in Honeydukes basement. They managed to stagger up into the main shop, where they were spotted by the owner, Mrs. Geran.

"Hello, sweethearts!" She smiled, then looked more closely at them. "Whatever happened my dears?"

"Death Eaters… Hogwarts… attack…" Remus wheezed.

"_Death Eaters_? At _Hogwarts?_" Mrs. Geran's eyes widened. "I'll… I'll…" She bolted from the shop to alert others. Very quickly the people of Hogsmead were all crowded into the shop. Lily managed to haltingly explain what had happened, and someone dissaperated to get the Auror's and Medi-wizards.

"What should we do now?" Lily asked Mrs. Geran miserably.

"I'll make up some spare beds," Mrs. Geran said firmly, and you can rest. She took them upstairs and magicked up some mattresses and covers and doona's and the like, gave them some hot chocolate, and left them to sleep. Surprisingly, they did (The kind lady had slipped some dreamless sleep potion into the hot chocolate) and was awakened in the morning by Dumbledore.

"I'm glad to see you five," He said solemnly. "You showed amazing presence of mind, getting to Hogsmead and alerting people."

"Thankyou, sir." James yawned.  
"Was, was anyone hurt?" Lily asked nervously.

"Many, many people… there were twenty-seven student deaths, and two teachers."

"Oh god." Lily closed her eyes and leant weakly against James. "Oh god."  


  


__

"Well done." Voldemort stood within a circle of Death Eaters, and three were kneeling at his feet. Lile stood next to him, her hood covering her face. "Twenty-nine dead. Headline news. A reasonable result. Tell me, did you three kill any?"  
"Yes my lord." The three kneeling people murmured.

"Vansif, give me your report. Who did these three kill?" One of the circle stepped forward and spoke.

"Malfoy killed a Gryfinndor fifth year, Lestrang, a Hufflepuff third year, and Snape…"

"Yes?"

"Lile's daughter, Aanni…" Lile bowed her head in a mixture of misery and joy, before looking up. Voldemort brushed her arm gently with his fingertips.

"Did… did she suffer, Snape?"

"Yes." Snape said cruelly. "Crucatsious curse."

Lile let out a strangled sob.

"Dismissed." Voldemort said softly. "You will be welcomed in the next meeting. For now, return to the school."

"Yes, Lord Voldemort." Everyone filed out, leaving Voldemort and Lile standing alone in the chamber.

"I am sorry, my lord, for showing such weakness." Lile apologized.

"It hurts, does it not?"  
"Yes… it is pain beyond anything I have ever felt… to know that the child of my body is dead and gone… and I could have prevented it…"

"Would you have, Lile? Would you have betrayed me to save your daughter?"  
" No my lord. I love you, and I would never betray you."  
"Lile…"

"Yes?"  
"Many think I am incapable of love…"  
"I know, my lord."

"It is, however, untrue. I may have killed my father and grandparents, but that does **not** mean I cannot love! He betrayed me! He left my mother to die because he feared what he could never have!" Voldemort's lips formed a savage smile. "I showed him what power was, and he died in the process of learning. But I am not an inhuman monster! Even at school they only liked me because I was more powerful than they were…no one cared about me, no one at all. No one cared for poor little Voldie… only one person was ever interested in what I wanted to do… but he told me not to venture into the realm of dark spells… He told me not to fulfil my destiny…" Voldemort shook with anger and hatred. "I will be better than them all. I will be better than my father. I will be better than my schoolmates. I will be better than my teacher! I WILL BE BETTER!"

"Yes my lord," Lile murmured, "You will be better."

Okay, okay, that last bit was a bit strange - but I'm trying to give Voldemort a human side (it's not working, is it?).

Fire Lizid


	20. Chapter Twenty

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THEM!

AN: Ack. It's been toooooooo long since I updated… SORRY

Little Eagle

It took Lily months to recover from the shock of losing another friend to Voldemort. When the summer holidays finally arrived, Lily was feeling slightly better.

"Lily, you want to come over for part of the holidays?" James asked. "Sirius, Remus and Peter will be too."

"Which part?" Lily asked, reaching for a quill and some parchment.

"Second half? The guys'll leave a week before school starts, but you can stay longer."

"I'll owl my parents and ask." Lily said, writing the message quickly. She finished it, smiled, leant over and kissed James's cheek, then stood up. "I'll go send it now."

"Okay, Lily-love," James smiled at her. "I'll be right here when you get back."

"You'd better be." Lily smiled at him. "Are we going to curse Snape tonight?"

"You bet." James grinned, and Lily walked away. James sat still, thinking about the upcoming prank on Snape, when he was suddenly disturbed. 

"Jamsiepookums!" A tall, thin, blonde girl rushed across to James.

"Um…" James looked at her blankly.

"It's _me_, you silly billy!" She mock-sighed when he continued to look blank. "Jermine!"

"Oh…"

"Don't you remember me?" She pouted, and her lip started to shake.

"Oh, _Jermine_!" James plastered a fake smiled on his face. "Of _course_! I'd never forget _you_!"

"That's _so_ sweet, Honeypumpkin!" She beamed at him and attempted to plop down on his lap, but landed on the floor. "Oooph!" She squealed.  
"Here, Jermine," James extended his hand to her, and she grabbed it. James pulled, and she landed on his lap just as Lily walked back in.

"What is going on?" She asked in icy tones.

I know, dreadfully short…. But what can I do?


	21. Chapter Twentyone

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN EM!

AN: Ack… It's been AGES since I updated… I'll try to do it more quickly next time.

Little Eagle

"Nothing happened! I swear, Lily, NOTHING HAPPENED!" James and Lily were standing in the boys dorm, and Lily looked furious.

"Then why was she on your lap, and why was she calling you pet names?" Lily demanded.

"I don't even know _who_ she is!" James scowled.

"I do." Remus said quietly from the door. He and Sirius had come in time to hear Lily ask what was going on, and see her drag James up the boys stairs. They had stayed in the common room to talk to Jermine.

"Who is she?" Lily and James spoke as one.

"Jermine Grapert. James dated her in fifth year. She moved to America in the middle of last year, and she didn't think they were finished. She came back to England three weeks ago, and has just come back to school to get used to it again before the start of next year. She thinks she's still with James, and she also thinks he hasn't been with anyone since she left."

"I remember her!" James said. "I bloody told her that long distance relationships don't work, and that we had to end it! She said I was free to entertain myself while she was away…"

"And now she's back." Lily said coldly. "And she thinks your hers. I'm going to remove that notion from her head… now."

"No!" Sirius grabbed her arm as she made for the door. "James has to do it. She said that she'd only believe James had moved on when he told her personally that it was forever over."

"Let's go," James took Lily's hand and they walked down to the common room.

"Jermine," Lily said too sweetly, "Come here for a moment."

"Jamsiepoo!" Jermine squealed and rushed over. James squeezed Lily's hand as he felt her tense.

"Jermine, it is over between us, now and forever." James said, as Jermine attempted to take his arm.

"But… why?" Jermine pouted.

"Because I love Lily." James wrapped an arm around Lily's shoulder, and kissed her cheek.

"I hate you!" Jermine slapped Lily, "You stole my Jamsiepookums!"

"Piss off," Lily told her, and kissed James. Jermine burst into tears and ran over to her friends.

"I'll get him back!" She called through her sobs. "You just wait!"

"Never, ever, scare me like that again," Lily whispered to James when the separated. "I can't bear the thought of letting another girl have you."

Well, short as, but the next chapter - the HOLIDAYS - will be long… I hope….


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

Disclaimer: I don't pen any of the characters someone else does.

AN: Well, I hope this chapter is going to be long enough to suit your needs…

Little Eagle

"I'll miss you," Lily said, throwing her arms around Sirius's neck, "and you'd better write!"

"We'll see each other again in a month, Lily," Sirius said, patting her back.

"I know," Lily's voice was small and muffled by Sirius's shirt. "But it's a whole month I have to spend with Petunia…" Sirius roared with laughter before peeling her arms off his neck and pushing her towards James.

"Go say goodbye to your boyfriend." He told her, and Lily smiled.

"Goodbye James." She said, and kissed him on the cheek.

"Is that all I get?" James asked in a hurt tone.

"Yes." Lily flashed him a smile. "Mum and Dad are here, and Dad gets a bit…."

"Over-protective? Insane? Paranoid?" James supplied.

"All of the above." Lily smiled and hugged Remus and Peter, before running to met her parents.

"I'm sorry, love, Petunia's at home…" James heard Mrs. Evans say, before someone grabbed him from behind.

"Aaaaaarghh!!!" He shouted, and the arms released him.

"James!" The owner of the arms darted in front of him.

"Hello, Mary." James picked up the four-year-old girl and hugged her.

"Mary!" Sirius grinned, and put a hand inside his trunk. "I have a treat for you!"

"What? What?" Mary begged, squirming out of James's grasp. "_What?_"  
"This!" He handed her a giant chocolate frog. "They were selling them at Honeydukes."

"Thankyou, Siri! Thankyou!" Mary hugged him, and when he picked her up she kissed his cheek.

"You will spoil her." A flat voice said, and a tall girl, the same age as James and co. walked up to them. "Mother is waiting." She informed James, as she took Mary from Sirius.

"Hello, Claudia." James sighed.

"Hello James." Claudia looked at him coldly. "You had better hurry up. I was supposed to be going to the movies with Denia, but mother made me come."

"Yes, Claudia." James sighed. Claudia and Mary were the daughters of his old nurse, who was now the housekeeper, and she was practically his mother. James waved goodbye to his friends and picked up his trunk, and followed Claudia, still carrying Mary, away.

"You had a good time?" Claudia asked, her demeanor changing as soon as they were out of sight of his friends. "How many girlfriends do you have now?"

"One. A permanent one." James said coldly. Claudia always asked these questions, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh, she must be very pretty," Claudia shot him a flirtatious look, "Is she prettier than me?"

"In my eyes she is the most beautiful person on earth, so I'm sort of biased." James answered.

"Really?" Claudia scowled briefly. "Who is she?"

"You know her. She's called Lily, and she's one of my best friends."

"_Lily_? But she's hideous! All that red hair! And she's so to-"

"Shut up, Claudia." James said coldly.

"Lily?" Mary asked, munching her chocolate frog. "I like her. She's pretty." She smiled, and accidentally smeared some chocolate on Claudia's top.

"It'll rot your teeth and make you fat." Claudia snapped, and took the chocolate away from Mary, throwing it into a bin.

"Cl_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_udi_a_!" Mary whined. "What'd you do that for?"

"James!" A small, plump woman came running from where she had been standing near a car. "It's so wonderful to see you!" She wiped a tear from her eye with the corner of a floury apron.

"Hello, Jan." He hugged her.

"You've grown!" She accused. Indeed, James towered over her and Mary, with Claudia just coming up to his eyes.

"Sorry, Jan… I did try not to." She laughed and shooed him into the car.

"Oh dear," Jan sighed. "With your trunk, we won't all fit."

"Mary can sit on my lap." James said, sliding into the car and putting Mary on his lap. "And Claudia can have the front seat."

"Thankyou, James." Claudia said icily.

"Now Claudia dear," Jan said reprovingly. "James didn't have to offer you the front seat. He could have been a big snob and taken it himself, like his…" Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Like my parents would have done?" James asked, his voice barely cracking.

"I'm sorry James, I didn't mean-" Jan babbled.

"It's okay Jan. I know what they were and I know what you thought of them. You never hesitated to say things like that when they were alive. Don't start now." James said.

"I'm glad you know, dear." Jan looked back over her shoulder at him as she got into the drivers' seat. "I have always been a speaker of my mind, but I shouldn't speak ill of the dead."

"Let's just go!" Claudia snapped. Jan rolled her eyes but started the car anyway.

As they drove, James reflected on his relationship with Jan. Every since he'd been born, she had been taking care of him. The only things his parents had actually had input into was his birth and his name - everything else had been done by Jan, who with the baby Claudia to care for as well, had enough on her plate. She had home schooled James and Claudia, up until James went to Hogwarts, and Claudia, (whose father had been a muggle, as was the rest of Jan's family - Jan being muggleborn) had gone to a muggle school in the area. He knew Jan had always been disapproving of his parents, because of the lack of interest in their son - except as a heir (his father had made sure he received training for the burden of the Potter fortune)- and Jan had always told him what she was thinking. James yawned suddenly, and Mary poked him in the ribs.

"Play car counting game with me," She demanded.

"Okay." James smiled and they began to play.

Over the next few weeks, James wondered at Claudia, who seemed to try and get him alone all the time and was wearing extremely low cut tops (to the disgust of her mother) and short pants and skirts. He got through it all by thinking of waiting for Lily, and the others.

Claudia was deeply annoyed by James ignoring her attempts to seduce him. So she devised a plan. The evening that Lily was supposed to arrive, she slipped a sleeping pill into his dinner, so he'd sleep until midmorning - when Lily was supposed to arrive - and then she waited.

The next morning at ten-thirty, Lily knocked on the front door, and Jan went to answer it. She opened the door and greeted Lily, and Claudia, watching from the window at the end of the hallway that James's bedroom was next to, smiled.

"Hello dear." Jan greeted Lily warmly. "I think James is still asleep - you know where his bed room is, do you not?"

"Yes, Jan," Lily smiled, and hugged the housekeeper.

"Why, you're taller than me too!" Jan exclaimed, then laughed. "Go and wake Mr. Lazybones up, and tell him breakfast is waiting."

"Will do." Lily smiled and headed inside. Claudia rushed quietly to James's door and peaked though. James was just stirring, and was likely to be very slow functioning for the next fifteen or so minutes - just what she needed. Checking that she was scantily clad (in a extremely thin blouse with the buttons undone, and tiny black underwear) and that she had the jumper and skirt, she ruffled her hair a bit (it couldn't hurt to look as though she'd been doing something) she waited until she hear Lily coming up the stars to this hallway. Claudia darted into the room, threw her jumper and skirt on to the floor, near the bed, and lay down next to James and kissed him on the lips. James's responses were automatic, after six years of being the most sought after guy in Hogwarts, and they were instantly making out - James wearing only his boxers…

"James?" Lily opened the door and gasped at the scene that met her eyes. James, with his hands all over Claudia, and Claudia with her hands all over James. Them, in a rumpled and creased bed, with James's clothes in a heap on the floor, and Claudia's jumper and skirt on the floor as well. Claudia's blouse slipping off, and James moaning as Claudia used the techniques she'd picked up from dating many, many guys from the age of twelve.

Just then, Sirius and Remus arrived behind her (having used floo powder and the fireplace in the hall). Lily screamed, and buried her face in Sirius's chest, whose arms went around her as he stared in shock and disbelief at what he was seeing.

Lily's scream had woken James up, and he suddenly realised how neatly he'd been trapped.

"It's not what it looks like, Lily." He said, and trembled at the venom in her tone as she answered.

"Oh really? Then tell me? What is it?"

See - LONG!!! Well, it's not the _whole_ holidays, but… anyway, hope you liked!

Fire Lizid


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me already!

AN: AAAAAARGH! FF.net has been down for so very long… so this is an extra short (SORRY - I did the best I could… but I just HAD to end it there!) chapter in celebration of that fact! WAHOOO! And I think it's time for some more Lile and Voldie…

Little Eagle.

"How could you do that to Lily, James?" Sirius demanded, looking him in the squarely in the eye. Remus had taken Lily, shaking and crying, back to his house, leaving Sirius to demand an elxplanation from James. 

"I didn't do anything!" James scowled. 

"Sure, James." Sirius sneered. "I know you're a lot of things James, but I didn't think you were a coward. Just own up to it already!"

"NO! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" James shouted. Claudia, who had crept back up the stairs after James had furiously shoved her down them, smiled wickedly.

"You were bloody making out with her with bloody Claudia on your bloody bed!" Sirius cried. "We all saw you!"

"Claudia planned it! She's a bitch, and she's always had her eye on me! She hates Lily, she must of planned it all…" James raged. Claudia, listening at the door flinched. Sirius sighed, and used the fireplace in James's room to go to Remus, furious with James. Claudia smiled. She could work on James now.

"You little missy." Jan had come up behind Claudia, and grabbed her shoulder angrily. She had bumped into Remus and Lily on the way out, and Remus had told her what had happened. "I _know_ James doesn't like you, and to do this to him!" Jan shook her head. "James will probably _fire_ me!"

"But, but…Ma, James will realize his love for me, and we'll get married, and everything will be alright!" Claudia stammered. 

"You little fool." Jan slapped Claudia hard. James heard, and came out into the hallway.

"What's going on?" James asked.

"Claudia is going to stay with my sister in America, James." Jan said briskly. "I am _shocked_ at her behaviour."

"What about Mary?" James asked, relived at the prospect at Claudia being far, far away.

"She will stay. I could not bear to be separated from my little baby."

"What about me!" Claudia spluttered.

"You are going to go pack. NOW." Jan scowled fiercely. "To think you would DREAM of doing this to James! And to poor Lily!"

"POOR LILY!" Claudia screeched. "WHAT ABOUT ME?! I LOVE JAMES!!! I ONLY WANT TO MAKE HIM HAPPY AND BE HIS WIFE!"

"You will _never_ be my wife." James said icily, "and you can make me happy by going a long long way from here. Or better yet, by telling Lily that you set me up."

"Goodbye James." Claudia said in a honeyed voice. "I'll leave, if that's what would make you happy." She turned away, obviously expecting James to reach out and stop her.

But he did nothing.

I know, I know… to short… I'll update again soon…


	24. Chapter TwentyFour NEW

Disclaimer: I dunna own 'em.

AN: I am sorry this has taken five months to upload. This will be either the last or second last chapter.

Little Eagle

James stared morosely at his potions desk. The other seventh years were confused, obviously wondering why James wasn't sitting with his friends, or why the said friends were scowling whenever they saw him. 

The month and a half James had been back at Hogwarts had been hellish. His friends all hated him, including Peter who had had the whole thing explained to him at the start of the term. James didn't talk to anyone apart from teachers and even then it was in a monotone and the answers were as short as possible. 

Being forced to work with Lily in their respective positions of head boy and girl was the worst. The way Lily avoided talking to him, looking at him, or spending any more time with him than was absolutely necessary really hurt. James had tried and tried to explain to her what had happened, what Cluadia had done, but Lily wouldn't listen. James had to make Lily believe him.

"Veritaserum is a truth potion…" Blah Blah. The Professor droned on and on. "Anyone under the effects of a properly made dose can be relied on to tell the absolute truth… they are incapable of lies…"

__

Incapable of lies? James's head snapped up. That was it. That was they way to make Lily and the others believe him. He'd take some Veritaserum. 

Where to _get_ Veritaserum, though?

He needed help. And for help, he needed Sirius.

"Sirius, please listen to me." James pleaded.

"Why should I?" Sirius said coldly, moving towards the dormitory door.

"Because I'm telling the truth." James said, and seeing the disbelieving look on Sirius's face, he moaned. "Just listen. You don't have to believe me, but please listen. For old times sake."

"This had better be impressive, James." Sirius said ominously, sitting on his bed. 

"You know Claudia's always had this thing about me," James said, and Sirius was forced to nod. He did know. James went on to explain what had been going on all summer.

"Just suppose this is the truth." Sirius said, "how are you going to prove it?"

"Veritaserum." James said simply. Sirius's jaw dropped. 

"You have got to be joking. We'd never in a thousand years get hold of Veritaserum. Never."

"But I need some!" James wailed. "It's the only way to make Lily believe me!"

"You're really serious about this?" 

"Yes." James nodded, and belief finally came into Sirius's eyes.

"We'd better plan out how we're going to steal it from the Professor." Sirius said, and James knew it was as much of an apology that he'd ever get.

"Okay, you have the fake bottle?"

"Check." Sirius answered. 

"You curse me, and I make the distraction a little way away from his office. Hopefully he'll come running and allow you to slip in and switch the bottles. I'll keep him distracted for as long as possible. Good luck, Si."

"Same to you, Prongsie."

James slipped out from under the invisibility cloak and ran a little way down the hall. Sirius whispered something, and he suddenly started to dance and sing - very badly.

The potions prefoessor stuck a curious head out of his office, and when he saw James, hurried over. Sirius slipped into the office and looked desperately about. Where would a Professorhide a dangerous potion? Please not the underwear draw. Please. Sirius sighed and started searching.

"Did you get it?" James hissed when they were back in the common room.

"Relax. I got it. Now go see Lils." 

James made his way up to the seventh year girls dorm and to Lily's bed. 

"Lily, wake up. Please." 

"Wha… James?" Lily blinked. "What do you want." _When will you go?_.

"I've come to tell you what happened with Claudia."  
"I know what happened with Claudia." Lily's tone was icy.

"No you don't, and I've got Veritaserum to prove my story."

"Veritaserum? Where?" Lily was confused.

"Just let me talk." James pulled out the Veritaserum and showed it to her. "You can test it if you want. Make sure it's real." Lily tipped a drop onto her finger and touched it to her lips.

"It's real."

"Glad you belive that." James drank some of the veritaserum, and told Lily what had happened. When he finished the story, he looked at her with fear in his eyes. "Do you belive me?" he asked quietly.

"I believe you."

Well, end chapter twenty whatever. Actually don't. I'll just finish the story here.

It was the end of the year, and things were fine. James and Lily's relationship was wonderful, and James had made up with the rest of his friends. It was the night before graduation and Lily and James were sitting outside talking quietly. James kept fingering something in his pocket.

"What have you got in there?" Lily asked fondly.

"Lily, do you remember in first year, when we were fighting…"

"We were always fighting, but I think I know the time you mean.

** __**

**Flashback**

"SHUT UP POTTER!"

"MAKE ME EVANS!"

"FINE! I WILL!"

"God, you two are like an old married couple," Sirius told Lily and James for the millionth time. 

"An old married couple?" Lily snorted, but James was grinning.

"Oh Lily, dearest," He said, kneeling in front of her, "Wilt thou marry me?"

"Oh James!" Lily gasped, and pretended to swoon, "Of course I will!"

"Can I be the best man?" Sirius has asked siriusly (hehe).

"Yes." James laughed.

"Great! And Remus'll be bridesmaid, and Pete-ie can be flower girl!" Sirius said brightly, and Remus choked on his dinner.

****

**End Flashback**

"Well, um…" James was now flushed.

"What, love?"

"Would you like to… um… go by what you said?" James asked and lifted a ringbox from his pocket. 

"Oh James…" Lily looked stunned. "Do you… I mean, yes! Always, yes!"

"I presume our arrangements for best man, bridesmaid and flower-girl still stand…"

"Yes." Lily smiled, and kissed him. "Love you, James."

"Love you, Lily."

What sort of chapter would that have been on it's own, Huh? Anyway, Little Eagle is now FINISHED. Do not ask for a sequel, it's OVER.


End file.
